Get in, Sit down, and Hold on
by Serena La Fay
Summary: When a new female racers shows up on the scene in LA, Dom suspects there is more to her than meets the eye. When jealousy comes into play the events that ensue put at least one team member in a deadly situation    are not my stories i am only posting this
1. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

As the hazy Los Angeles sun slowly sets, the shadows creep up the walls of the concrete and steel towers, making the streets below ribbons of darkness. Soon this darkness is pierced by brilliant halogen lights and the quiet is shattered by dozens of car stereos as the racers gather.

A low-riding, chrome on white newcomer slowly rolls forward into the crowded street, and backs into an open spot. The driver's door opens, and the bass sounds of Godsmack roll across the crowd, as Dallas gracefully stands.

She leans down slightly, adjusting the tops of her thigh high boots, and smooths her leather skirt into place. She shrugs slightly, settling her leather jacket on her shoulders. She leans down into the car, and speaks to her passenger.

The passenger side door opens, and Julia climbs out, a twin to Dallas, except in white, and she smiles excitedly, looking over the crowd and the cars.

"Oh Dallas, look at all of them! They are beautiful!"

Dallas smiles indulgently, pleased that her sister is enjoying herself.

"I am glad you like them, babygirl. Come on, let's look around." She walks around the car, and holds her hand out to her sister.

Hand in hand, they walk through the crowd. Stopping by a car with the hood off, Dallas and Julia lean over to check out the engine. A young latin man approaches them.

"Hey, pretty lady? my name is Hector."

Dallas smiles, and holds out her hand.

"It's a pleasure, Hector. I'm Dallas, and this is my sister Julia. We are kind of new to the area, and thought we would check out the local scene."

"The pleasure is definitely mine, Dallas? and welcome to both of you," he says with a smile. "Like my ride?"

"She's a sweet one, Hector?"

As Hector and Dallas begin to discuss the finer aspects of engine performance, Julia begins to grow bored and starts looking around. She moves on down the line, checking out the cars and people.

"Hey, sweet thang, whatcha doing out here all by your lonesome?"

Julia looks around, and sees a young man eyeing her. She smiles.

"You talking to me?"

He smiles back, and cruises her with his eyes.

"None other? you like nice cars?"

Julia nods, "Oh yes! I love 'em! My sister has a nice car too, and I made her promise to bring me down the next time she races."

His smile broadens, and he motions to her.

"Well, why don't you come on over here, and I will show you my ride."

Julia glances over and sees Dallas still engrossed in conversation with Hector. She shrugs.

"I suppose it will be okay."

He walks Julia over to an area behind his car. He pops open the rear hatch, and gestures to the stereo set up.

"Take a look at this sweet set up."

As she leans forward to check it out, he slides a hand up her leg and onto her bottom.

"That is just too nice, baby!"

Julia stands up and whips around.

"I don't think you should be doing that, Dallas wouldn't like it!"

He moves in a bit closer to her, crowding her space.

"Baby, I don't much care what Dallas thinks, whoever Dallas is? what do you think?"

"I don't think I much like it either. Please don't do it again."

Dallas, realizing her sister isn't nearby, looks up and sees her sister trapped against a car. She smiles, and the smile doesn't even come close to her eyes.

"Excuse me for a minute, Hector. Looks like someone needs a lesson in manners."

She slowly saunters over to her sister, as the young man attempts to kiss her. She walks up behind him and taps him on the shoulder.

"Go away? Can't you see I'm busy?"

Dallas taps him a little more firmly. He looks over his shoulder at her, but doesn't release Julia.

"What do you want?"

Dallas smiles, and licks her lips suggestively. She lets her eyes wander slowly over him, and her smile widens.

"Well, you really seem to be into that little girl there? thought you might like to try a real woman," and she slowly unzips her jacket, revealing the black lace tank underneath.

She traces her finger down over her cleavage and back up again, and then slides the tip between her lips and slowly draws it out.

"How about it, baby? Want some? Come and get it."

He pushes Julia away, and moves towards her. She slides one arm up around his neck and runs the other over his chest. She leans in and kisses him, and moves her hand on down to cup his family jewels. She starts to snicker against his mouth and slowly breaks into full-blown laughter.

"Hehehe, Oh my god, Junior, is that all you're packing? Come back and see me when you've grown up!" and she moves past him to take her sister's hand.

As the crowd that had gathered begins to laugh and jeer, 'Junior's face begins to flush a particularly ugly shade of red.

"You fucking bitch!" and he makes a grab for her. Dallas pushes her sister forward, out of harm's way, and gives 'Junior' a stiff armed jab to the center of his chest, rocking him back on his heels. He moves forward again, and suddenly a pair of large hands grabs him by the shoulders, jerking him back and away. He is shoved unceremoniously into the wall.

"That's enough! Take your car and go home! Guys like you give the rest of us a bad name!" a deep voice shouts.

"I ain't getting thrown out because of some two bit slut and her dyke sister!"

Quick as a rattlesnake, Dallas ducks around the big man, and punches 'Junior' right in the mouth.

"My sister is not a slut, you tickle dick little runt!"

Dallas feels the large hands, accompanied by large arms wrap around her and haul her off her feet. She makes herself go limp, and he nearly drops her. He sets her down by her sister, and, not taking his eyes off her, calls an order over his shoulder.

"V! Make sure he leaves."

Dallas notices a man standing near the troublemaker nod, and grab the kid.

"Come on, Junior, you better leave while you can."

The big man holds out his hand.

"The name is Dominic Toretto, and I hope you will forgive me for manhandling you like that. It just seemed the easiest way to break it up."

Dallas glances at her sister, and quietly asks, "You okay?" Her sister nods. She looks back at Dom and his hand, and slowly smiles. She takes his hand.

"My name is Anna Delasandro, but my friends call me Dallas. This is my little sister, Julia. I appreciate your help. I didn't need it, but I appreciate it nonetheless."

Dom laughs at that, and says, "Yeah, I noticed. You seemed to have it pretty much under control. Hmmm, Delasandro, unusual name, that. Any relation to Tonio Delasandro?"

A grim look comes over her face, and Dallas replies, "yeah... he was my older brother."

Dom nods, a look of understanding on his face.

"Yeah, he was a helluva racer. It was too bad what happened to him."

"Yeah, well, if the fuckin' cops hadn't been chasing him, it never would have happened. They should just leave us the hell alone!"

She shakes her head rather violently from side to side, and says, "Let's not talk about him, ok? I'm in the mood for a little racing and a little celebrating! Come on, Jules, let's get back to our car."

Glancing over her shoulder, she calls to Dom, "Why don't you come along? I'll show you what a real car looks like


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter Two**

The two-way radio at Dom's waist chirps, demanding his attention. He grabs the radio and clicks it on.

"Talk to me, Leon."

"We got cops, Dom, but just one."

"Just one?" Dom asks in amazement.

"Roger that. A single cruiser on his way in as we speak."

Dom looks up and sees the single police cruiser slowly making its way through the crowd to the center of the action.

"Keep your eyes and ears open, Leon."

"Copy that," and he clicks off.

Dom clips the radio to his pocket, and stands his ground, making the cops come to him. The crowd clears out to make room, and he notices his team slowly moving in behind him, forming a loose semi-circle.

Now where did Dallas go? He glances around, and smiles in amusement as he sees her and Julia melt into the crowd. Interesting?

The cruiser rolls to a stop, and the two uniformed officers open the doors and step out, but stay behind the doors.

"Mr. Toretto? should have known we'd find you here," the driver calls out.

Dom inclines his head to one side.

"Evening, officers. Something I can do for you?"

"As a matter of fact, Mr. Toretto, there is something you can do. You can help me break up this crowd and send them home."

"Send them home? There's nothing wrong with what we're doing here, Officer. It's a peaceful gathering of like-minded individuals," he says, grinning.

"Actually, Mr. Toretto, it's an unlawful assembly and they are blocking a city street. They can clear out or be arrested."

Dom raises an eyebrow. "You are going to have a busy night ahead of you, if you plan on arresting all these fine people."

The officer just smiles, and keys the mike on his shoulder.

"Go," is all he says, and the phone at Dom's waist rings seconds later.

"What?"

"Dominic, there are cops all over the place out here! They are lined up on every exit, this shit is most definitely orchestrated!"

He severs the connection, and levels a cold stare at the officer.

"What the fuck is going on?"he says in a quiet, slightly menacing tone.

"We are under instructions from the mayors' office to try a different approach. Since catching you in action is nearly impossible?"

Dominic laughs, "You got that right!" and the crowd breaks into peals of laughter.

"We will be stopping the races before they occur," the officer continues as though Dom hadn't spoken.

Dom pauses, considering his words very carefully. He nods.

"OK, you win. For tonight. However, we will find a way around you. There are always ways to get around the po-lice? as I have been proving for years," he grins.

He addresses the crowd.

"People, time to pack it in. The boys in blue have put a screeching halt to our harmless little meeting."

The crowd roars its disapproval, and the second cop looks around nervously, and lets his hand slip down to his pistol. His partner notices the movement, raises an eyebrow, and just shakes his head. Gradually, the crowd begins to move away towards their respective vehicles, and the officers re-enter their car. Slowly and carefully, they begin to back away.

Dom turns to Hector and Edwin, and holds his finger and thumb up to the side of his head. "Call me tomorrow. We gotta talk."

They both nod and head towards their cars.

Dom looks around and sees Julia, and then Dallas standing near a white beauty of a car. He smiles, and heads over to them. Unnoticed, Letty follows, staying on the edge of the crowd.

He traces his fingers over the sheetmetal and fiberglass curves of the hood and fender.

"Beautiful. I would love to take a peek under the hood sometime."

Dallas smiles. "I am sure that we could work something out, as long as you are willing to return the favor."

"Not a problem."

Julia smiles shyly, and walks closer to Dom. She lays her hand on his wrist, leans up, and softly kisses him on his cheek.

"Thank you for helping us tonight, and for not letting the bad men take me."

He shoots Dallas a quizzical look, but looks back at Julia, and traces the back of his fingers down her cheek.

"No trouble at all, Julia. You are very sweet," he says with a soft smile.

Letty narrows her eyes and saunters forward.

"Isn't that special," she says sarcastically. She pushes between them, and deliberately turns her back to Julia, facing Dom.

"I can't leave you alone for a minute, can I, Dom?"

Dominic rolls his eyes.

"Christ, Letty, give me a break. I just met her tonight."

"So? You always have worked fast, Dominic."

Julia is looking more and more bewildered, and Dallas calls out, "Jules? get in the car, it's okay."

Julia looks a little lost for a moment, then turns and does as she's told.

Dallas walks over to Dom and Letty, and steps between them, looking at Dom.

"Hey Dom? it was great meeting you, but I think my sister and I are going to head for home."

She takes a marker out of her pocket, and, taking Dom's hand, she write a phone number on it.

She smiles. "That's my number. Give me a call, and I'll let you take a look under my hood."

Letty grabs her shoulder, spinning Dallas around, anger and jealousy warring across her face. She gets in Dallas' face.

"Skank, what you and your sister need to do is disappear."

Her smile stays in place, and she raises an eyebrow.

"Disappear? Not much chance of that." She looks at Dom. "I think maybe you need to put a tighter leash on your bitch. She needs to learn her place." She turns to walk away.

"BITCH? I'll show you bitch!" Letty screeches and dives at Dallas. Dom's arm encircles her waist, and pulls her back tight against his body.

Dallas glances back once, and relaxes, seeing that Dom has her reasonably under control.

"Have a great night!" She waves as she gets in her car.

As soon as she starts her car, and pulls away, Dom releases Letty, and she rounds on him, swinging. He grabs her wrists.

"Letty stop it! It was nothing! For crying out loud, she's a little girl!" he shouts.

She freezes at his words, jerks her wrists free, and turns to walk away. She pauses, and turns.

"Dom? Just a little reminder. I was a little girl when you met me, too."

With that, she turns and walks into the crowd.


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter Three**

"Dallas, you promised!"

Dallas closes her eyes, feeling horrible for letting her sister down, but growing irritable with Julia's inability, or unwillingness, to understand.

"My birthday was two weeks ago. You said you would take me out to celebrate and you still haven't done it," she said quietly.

"I know, Jules. I know I promised you! But I have to work, you know that. I don't work, we don't eat."

Dallas walks over to her sister, and takes her hand.

"Julia? Listen, how about I take you down to the races tonight? We won't be able to stay long, but we can go watch and hang out for a while."

She grins at Julia mischievously.

"Maybe Dom will be there? I know you like him."

Julia blushes, and looks at her sister.

"Stop it! He's? nice, okay? I feel safe around him."

Dallas softens her smile.

"Hey, it's okay. Dom is a nice guy, nothing wrong there. C'mon, lets get changed and we will head on down there."

She heads for her room, and calls back over her shoulder.

"Wanna take the truck or the car tonight?"

Julia tilts her head to one side, and gives her sister a "boy are you stupid" look.

"Duh! The Car of course! We can ride around in the truck any old time."

"Of course, silly me! Well, go get dressed then, or we will never find a space to display her properly." 

* * *

><p>As they pull up in the white beauty, Dallas begins to scan for a parking place. They soon settle for a spot on the fringes, park, and stroll through the crowd. Dallas nods to the ones she recognizes, until she sees Hector.<p>

Dallas moves towards Hector, until her sister hits the brakes. She turns to Julia, surprised.

"What's up, babygirl?"

Julia cocks her head to one side.

"You are gonna talk shop with him, and I'm gonna get bored. Can I just go look while you talk?"

Dallas takes a long, considering look at Julia.

"You'll be careful? Don't go off with strange men? And remember, most of the men here are strange as hell."

Hector laughs, and says, "Hey! Present company excepted, I hope?"

She looks at him, and raises an eyebrow, then grins devilishly.

"I don't know yet? I'm still reserving final judgment."

"Dallas, please? I'll be careful, I promise. No strange men, and I'll yell if I need you."

Dallas finally relents.

"OK? just try to keep me in sight. If you can see me, that means I can see you."

Julia hugs her sister, and says, "Thanks!" She quickly walks away before Dallas can change her mind.

"Cute kid," Hector comments. "Likes the cars, does she?"

"She just likes to look, talking about cars bores the shit out of her. Oh, and she loves to go for a ride! That's why I worry about letting her go off like that. Wouldn't take a whole lot for one of these charmers to persuade her to leave with them."

Dallas watches her sister for a moment, so much like a butterfly moving lightly from person to person. She smiles and turns back to Hector.

"I love her to death, but she has the attention span of a hummingbird. I worry about her."

Hector nods, and shrugs.

"Little sisters are like that. Don't worry though? after the example you made of "Junior" the other night, I don't think anyone will mess with her," he says with a laugh.

Dallas grins, "That was pretty funny." She shakes her head. "He was such a dick!"

Hector starts to reply, but is drowned out by the scream of a RX-7 engine as Dominic and company roll on up. He smiles.

"Alright! He's here!"

Dallas glances around, and makes eye contact with Julia. Julia smiles, but then blushes a little when she sees Dom get out of his car. Dallas grins. _Yep, she's got it baaaad!_

Dom approaches Hector and Dallas.

"Hector! Good to see you again? Any news on your plans to go legit?"

"Nah, nothing yet, but I ain't giving up, know what I mean?"

"With a car like that, and a driver like you, I am sure you will get in."

He turns and gives his full attention to Dallas.

"Dallas, nice to see you here. Gonna race tonight?"

She laughs, "Yeah right. Wish I could. Unfortunately, a) I am lacking the entrance fee, and b) I gotta work tonight. We just stopped in because Jules was getting antzy."

"Well, you could always put up your pink slip," Dom suggests.

Dallas looks at him like he has grown 3 heads.

"Are you nuts? No way are you getting anything pink from me!"

Dom raises an eyebrow, and Hector coughs, choking a bit to keep from laughing out loud. She turns and glares at him, then looks back at Dom.

"OK, the two of you can just get your minds right out of the gutter!" she says with a laugh.

"Why, so your body can slide by?" Letty says as she strolls up.

Dom sighs.

"Letty, I was just talking?"

"Yeah, whatever." She turns and walks away.

"She's kind of a killjoy, don'tcha think? She always like that?" Dallas whispers to Hector, and Hector just shrugs.

"Sorry about that, Letty just gets a little jealous sometimes," Dom apologizes.

Dallas shakes her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for, Dom. You haven't done anything wrong."

Dallas glances at her watch.

"Shit, I gotta get going! I'm gonna be late for work. JULES!"

Julia looks around, and Dallas motions to her with her hand.

"Let's go! I'm gonna be late!"

Julia walks up, her unhappiness plain to see.

"But Dallas, we just got here! I don't want to go home. It's so booorrrinnnggg at home."

Dallas sighs, "Please Jules, don't do this. We already talked about it, remember?"

Dom clears his throat.

"Um, not to butt in, but, if she wants to stay a while, I can give her a ride home."

"Yeah, and if Letty doesn't let him, I can give her a ride," Hector says with an innocent smile.

Dom turns and looks at Hector in disbelief.

"Hector?"

"Yes, Dom?" he questions, trying desperately not to laugh.

"Fuck you. It's just a ride home, Letty can deal with it."

Dallas looks back and forth between the two of them, like someone watching a tennis match. She shakes her head.

"I don't know if it safe to leave her here or not! You sure, Dom?"

"Yes, I am sure. I promise to keep her safe the entire time she is here."

He puts an arm around Julia's shoulders and pulls her close, placing a kiss on the top of her head. Julia blushes bright pink.

"OK, Dallas? Good," he says without waiting for her answer. "C'mon, Jules, I will introduce you to my little sister. I think you will like her."

Hector shakes his head, grinning.

"She'll be fine, Dallas. Dom is a man of his word."

Dallas takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly.

"OK. Well, I had better get going. See you soon?"

"You can count on it! Have a good night at work," Hector smiles.

"Oh Hector? do me a favor and give her this," and she hands Hector $20. "That's just in case she gets bored later. She can go rent a movie or something."

"No problem."

Dallas heads off towards her car, taking one last glance back at her sister. She is laughing at something someone said, and is obviously having a great time.

"Be safe, babygirl."

She gets in her car and leaves.


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter Four**

The door to the Magic Garden opens, and the bouncer glances up, watching the influx of customers. He spots a familiar face, and a grin splits his face.

"Hey, JR! What's up, man? Or is it Junior?"

JR rolls his eyes.

"Fuck you, Michael. I swear, I am going to kill that bitch! I am so sick of hearing that name!"

"C'mon, man? you gotta admit, it was funny!"

JR just glares at him. Michael continues to grin unabashed. He shrugs.

"OK, JR it is. Just a word of warning. I don't want any trouble from you tonight. Got me?" His smile disappears.

"You hassle any of the girls, and I hassle you."

"Alright, alright! I got the message. Shit! Can I go get a drink now?" JR says in exasperation.

Michael looks at him for a long moment, then nods and steps aside.

JR walks through the inner door and the music washes over him. He smiles.

_Oh yes, I needed this. Good god, check out the body on that one. She must be new_, he thinks to himself as he takes a table near the back. _Hmmmm, there's something about her that seems awfully familiar, though. Where have I seen her before_?

He settles back in his chair, and signals to a passing server. Soon she comes back and sets a cold beer on the table in front of him.

"How ya doin', JR? $3..."

He hands $3 to the woman, and smiles.

"Mostly without lately, Becca." He nods towards the stage. "Who's the new girl?"

"Her? That's Diamond."

JR picks up his beer and takes a long swallow.

"Real name's Dallas, I think... I don't like her much, she's kind of stuck up," Becca continues.

JR chokes and spews beer all over the table top. Becca pounds him on the back.

"JR, honey, you okay?"

"D? Dallas? Did you say Dallas? Fuck!"

She shrugs, wondering why he is so excited.

"Yeah, do you know her?"

He settles back in his chair, watching Dallas intently. He shrugs slightly.

"I have seen her before. I just didn't know she danced." He smiles slowly, malicious glee showing in his eyes. "You can imagine my surprise."

Becca looks a little confused, but moves away to take care of her next customer.

_Paybacks are a bitch, Dallas._

* * *

><p>Julia laughs tiredly, and yawns. Dom notices out the corner of his eye, and smiles.<p>

"Something tells me it's about time for me to take you home."

Julia shakes her head.

"Oh no! I'm not the least bit," and yawns again, "tired," and she laughs.

Dom puts his arm around Julia's shoulders.

"Come on, girl? let's get you home before you turn into a pumpkin."

Walking towards Dom, Letty freezes when she sees Dom put his arm around Julia, and her eyes narrow dangerously. _I have had enough of this shit. I think it's time to deal with it directly._

As he guides her towards the RX-7, she fades back into the crowd, dropping back towards her own car. 

* * *

><p>The tires of the RX-7 squeal slightly as the sleek red car comes to a halt in front of the converted warehouse Julia and Dallas call home.<p>

Julia laughs, her eyes shining with excitement.

"God, Dom, that was so much fun! You car is almost as nice as my sister's!"

Dom raises an eyebrow and grins.

"Almost as good? You gotta get your sister to race me! I wanna see her car in action."

"I am sure she will, Dom." She smiles shyly. "Thanks for giving me a ride home," and she impulsively throws her arms around him, giving him a tight hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Dom hugs her back. "It's not a problem, Jules. Want me to walk you to your door? Wouldn't want any boogy men to get you."

She laughs. "No, I will be fine, Dom. You should probably get home. Will you tell Mia I will call her? She mentioned going to a show or something. Sounds like fun."

"Will do, Jules. Go on, I'll watch from here, make sure you get in okay."

Julia gets out and walks slowly toward the door, digging her key out of her purse. She stops on the doorstep, her key in hand, turns and waves to Dom. Dom smiles and waves back, and slowly pulls away from the curb.

As he pulls away, he doesn't notice the car slowly pulling up on a sidestreet, headlights off. Letty smiles to herself. _Now I know where you live... and you gotta come out sometime... tonight, tomorrow, doesn't matter...you better watch your back ._

* * *

><p>Dallas belts her long coat tightly around her waist, and walks through the crowd over to Michael. A smile splits his face when he sees her, and he starts to laugh.<p>

"You look like a flasher, babe!"

"Oh ha ha? it's better than getting grabbed all the way here! Look, I am gonna run out to my truck. Just wanted to let you know."

"Want me to walk you?"

Unnoticed in the shadows, JR smiles to himself, and slips quietly out the door.

"No, I am a big girl, Michael, and that wouldn't be very fair to the rest of the girls, now would it? I am just taking precautions. When I get back in, I will signal from the stage door. If I'm not back in five, come looking for me. Cool?"

"No? but you are stubborn that way. Five minutes, that's it."

Dallas grins, "You take such good care of us, Michael. Thanks!"

She turns and heads towards the back. 

* * *

><p>Julia drops her coat over the back of the sofa, and plops down. She picks up the remote and starts to channel surf, working her way through them all in record time. She turns the tv off, sighs and leans back, slipping her hands into her pockets. Her fingertips touch paper, and she pulls out the $20.<p>

"Oooh, yes. I forgot about this. I can go get a movie." She grins. "And Dallas isn't home, I can watch whatever I want!"

She grabs her coat, and keys, and walks out, carefully locking the door behind her. She steps out on the sidewalk, looking around a bit nervously, noticing the silence, but she see the lights of the video store just a few blocks away. She squares her shoulders and starts walking.

Hidden by the deep shadows, Letty leans against the wall of the alley, listening as Julia's footsteps grow closer. Her muscles tense, and her eyes narrow, as she readies herself.

A soft gust of wind tosses the loose papers in the street, and catches Julia's hair, blowing it across her face. She reaches up to move her hair as she crosses in front of the open alleyway. Moving quickly, Letty reaches out and grabs the collar of Julia's coat and jerks her back, offbalance, into the alley. She shoves her hard into the wall.

Julia screams and looks around frantically, trying to see her attacker. Letty backhands her, knocking her back against the wall.

"Shut up, bitch!" she growls.

Julia looks at Letty, confused and frightened.

"Letty? what? I? please?"

Letty smiles and cracks her knuckles.

"I said, shut up."

Julia's eyes grow wide, and her lower lip quivers.

"P-please? don't hurt me!" she whispers.

"I have told you, and I have told you, stay away from Dom. Now I am done telling you," she states in a reasonable tone that is completely at odds with her actions.

She lashes out, punching Julia hard in the stomach. Julia doubles over, gasping in pain. She wraps her arms protectively around herself, eyes shut tight against the memories.

_Daddy, no, please? I'll be good?_

Letty grabs her by the lapels of her jacket and pulls her back up straight.

"Where ya goin', Julia? I'm not done with you yet. It's time for me to show you what I do to skanks who don't listen."

"He was just nice to me? p-please? that's all?" Julia pleads, her eyes shining with tears.

"He was just nice to me," Letty mimics her. "I'm sick and tired of hearing this shit," and she punches Julia again, once hard to the stomach, and once to the face, snapping Julia's head back against the wall.

Letty pulls back, to go for that one last knockout punch, and Julia, seeing it coming at the last second, screams and ducks, dropping to the ground. Letty smashes her fist against the wall, and can feel the bones crunch in her hand.

"FUCK! You FUCKING bitch!"

She cradles her hand to her chest and starts kicking Julia.

"You _(kick)_ wanna _(kick)_ be _(kick)_ on the ground? _(kick_) Well, there ya go!"

Julia wimpers and cries with each kick, feeling her ribs crack, the pain is intense.

Breathing hard, Letty kicks her one last time.

"Stay. Away. From. Dom!"

Julia curls into a tight little ball, trying to make herself small and unnoticeable.

_Maybe if I'm small, he won't hurt me anymore._

Letty looks down at her for a long moment, then turns on her heel and walks away.

Julia coughs, and tastes copper in her mouth, and she groans, barely conscious. All she knows is she needs Dallas. She has to get out of this alley and find Dallas.

_?it hurts? he never hurt me this bad before? Dallas? where's Dallas?_

* * *

><p>Dallas opens the back door, and steps out into the parking area. She takes a deep breath, enjoying the fresh air, and soft breeze. She lets the door close behind her, and walks over to her truck.<p>

She stretches, then reaches into her coat pocket for her truck keys. She looks down to pick the right key, and is suddenly shoved hard into the side of her truck.

"What the fuck?" and she spins around, only to find a large black gun pointed at her nose. She slowly raises her hands and looks past the gun to the man holding it. She raises an eyebrow.

"Junior? What the fuck do you think you are doing?"

JR just smiles, and motions with the gun.

"Drop the coat."

"Junior, I don't think this is a good idea."

His smile disappears.

"I said, drop the coat, bitch. I don't recall asking you what you thought."

Dallas slowly reaches for the belt of her coat, trying to stall for time. _Come on, Michael... get suspicious._

She slowly unbelts the coat and lets it slip from her shoulders to the ground.

His smile returns as he takes in the sheer bodystocking she was wearing under her coat. He grins, and motions with the gun towards the shadows near the dumpster.

"Move? over there. I don't want any interruptions."

She walks slowly in the direction indicated, carefully looking for something, anything, she can use as a weapon.

"Don't even think about it, bitch. Ask yourself if a piece of ass is really worth dying for."

She reaches the shadows and turns to look at him.

"Maybe you should ask yourself that same question, Junior."

"Stop fucking calling me that! The name is JR!"

She smiles to herself. _Hmmmm, interesting. Maybe if I piss him off, he'll get careless. Of course, he could also shoot me, but I don't think so._

She shrugs. "JR? Junior? what the hell's the difference? Either way, you ain't got the dick to please me."

With a howl of rage, he smashes her across the face with the barrel of the gun, knocking her to her knees.

He whips his head around as he hears the sound of the stage door open, and Michael calls out, "Dallas? Where are ya, babe?"

"I will see you again, bitch," and he takes off running up the alley.

Dallas groans, and Michael, hearing her, comes running over.

"Dallas? Oh fuck, babe, you okay?"

He starts to pick her up, and she stops him.

"Just help me up, Michael. I'll be okay."

He helps her get to her feet and she sways a bit unsteadily. He puts his arm around her waist, supporting her.

"Come on, let's get you inside so I can see what he did. It was JR, wasn't it?"

She nods.

"Shortly after you headed out, I noticed he was gone. Figured I better come check on you. I'm glad I did!"

Dallas grins and winces.

"Oooh? I'm glad you did too. Wait? I want my coat!"

Michael stoops and picks up her coat as they pass it, then opens the stage door and guides her in. He takes one look at her face, and shakes his head.

"I think you are done for the night, Dallas. We need to get some ice on that right away."

He helps her to a chair in the dressing room, and leaves to get her some ice. She looks in the mirror at the technicolor bruising across her cheekbone and swears softly.

"Sonofabitch? I'm fucking lucky he didn't break anything."

Michael returns with a homemade ice pack, and gives it to her. She places it against her cheek, wincing at the pressure.

"You just relax in here for a bit, Dallas. I'll come back and check on you, but I need to head up front for now. You gonna be okay?"

Dallas nods, and closes her eyes, relaxing against the back of the chair.

Michael watches her for a moment, then he turns and leaves.


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter Five**

The bar is dark, and the music loud. Dom looks around as he enters the room, slowly scanning the other patrons. Slowly, he makes his way to a small table in the back. The big man at the table looks up as he approaches.

"You Tony?"

The man nods and gestures to the seat across from him. "Have a seat. You wanna beer?"

Dom nods and slides into the seat.

Tony motions casually to the server, and looks at Dom.

"Corona" and Tony raises an eyebrow, and turns to the server. "Corona, and a Bud Ice."

She nods and moves to the next table.

"Corona? I don't know how you can drink that shit."

Dom half-smiles and shakes his head. "I could say the same for that ice shit."

The server returns with their beers, and Tony pays the lady. He watches the girl leave, his eyes never going higher than waist-level. He grins and turns back to Dom.

Dom takes a long pull off of his beer. "Nothing better than an ice cold Corona"

Tony slowly, deliberately, takes a long drink from his own beer, never breaking eye contact with Dom. He sets his bottle down, snorts, and shakes his head.

"OK, let's cut the bullshit, shall we? I have a business opportunity, something ideal, guaranteed, for the right person... your name was brought to my attention."

"I'm listening."

"I have access to all kind of information, what goods are going where and when. I'm looking for someone who can intercept those goods on route. It's specialized work, requiring someone will great skill and discretion."

Dom leans back in his seat, and takes a drink of his Corona.

"Seems to me you are looking for someone to take most of the risk for you...and I don't have a problem with that... as long as it's worth my time."

Tony gives a small laugh. "This is a golden business opportunity. I provide the information, you acquire the goods, then once they are redistributed, we split the profits. Your happy, I'm happy, even the forwarding companies are happy...they get paid on the insurance."

"What kind of split are we talking here?"

"Sixty/ forty in my favor."

Dom raises an eyebrow.

"Your favor? You are providing a little info, and me and my team are doing all the work. Doesn't seem very equitable to me."

Tony sits back and smiles. "Without me, you have no information, no opportunity."

Dom tilts his head to one side and just looks at Tony.

"This is true. However, without me and my team, all you have is info. Seems to me that you need me more than I need you."

What are you earning at present, with your current ventures? A little petty theft here and there? You definitely aren't doing enough to pay for the upkeep on your cars."

"Ya know, insulting me is not the way to get the team you need."

"Fuck that. This is business, man... if you want niceties, try a Swiss finishing school. I'm giving you a golden opportunity, moving you into the big league, with the big players."

Dom folds his arms across his chest.

"Big leagues? Fuck you... sixty/forty my favor... I gotta pay my team."

Tony reaches into his pocket and takes out a pack of cigarettes. Shaking one loose, he offers it to Dom. He shakes his head, and Tony lights it, inhaling deeply. He looks at Dom for a long moment, then shakes his head.

"No, can't do that, man ...don't you think I'm taking risks on my end? Don't you think I have people to pay as well?"

Dom shrugs. "As a matter of fact, I think you are operating completely on your own. You're just a greedy fuck. Look, you ain't gonna find better drivers than my team. You want talent, you gotta be willing to pay for it."

Tony grins. "Yeah, well, that cute piece of ass ain't bad... she looked very talented."

Dom's eyes narrow. "Tell me you ain't talking about my sister."

Tony laughs shaking his head. "Please... she's cute too, but I like my women at least old enough to buy their own booze."

He takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly.

"Ok, here's the deal. Sixty/forty on the first job, to prove to me that you can do it...if it works out and we are both happy, fifty/fifty from then on. Deal?"

Dom considers his offer, takes another drink off his beer. He nods slowly. "Deal."

Tony offers a hand to shake on to seal the deal, and Dom accepts.

"So shall we have a drink to celebrate our partnership?"

"Sounds good to... shit," Dom swears softly as his phone begins to ring.

"'lo... dammit Jesse... this had better be... WHAT?" Dom sighs. "Alright... hang tight, I'll be right there." He clicks off and slips the phone in his jacket pocket.

"Problems?"

Dom shakes his head in exasperation. "Women! She keeps this shit up, and you may just get her!"

Tony laughs. "Hey, it would be a pleasure, man ... I would even drop to forty/sixty for that piece of ass!"

"Yeah, well, don't get your hopes up. I gotta go. I'll talk to my team and get back to you."

"Not a problem. I'm looking forward to doing business with you."

They shake hands once again, and Dom leaves. 

* * *

><p>Every movement, every breath is sheer agony. Only one thought keeps her moving.<p>

_Dallas... I have to find Dallas... she'll make it stop... she'll make him stop hurting me._

Slowly, she crawls forward, whimpering softly.

"please... help me..."

She drags herself to the mouth of the alley, and stops, gasping for air.

_Can't breathe... Oh God, it hurts... Dallas, help me!_

She hears the sound of an approaching car, and tries to raise her head, but it just hurts too much. She lifts one hand weakly, and let's it drop.

"Please... help?"

Hector slowly drives up the street, speaking into his cellphone.

"Yeah, it's pretty quiet down here. Lots of old warehouses and shit, ya know what I'm saying? Yeah, I think it'll..."

He catches movement in the alley mouth, and pulls his car over to the curb.

"What the hell is that? What? No, I'll call you back."

He hangs up the phone, and peers out the passenger-side window. He sees a hand move against the sidewalk, and shakes his head.

_Damn... I shouldn't do this, I just know I shouldn't do this... but Mama would kill me if I left someone laying here._

He opens the drivers side door, and slowly climbs out of his Honda. He walks over to the body, and can see the long blonde hair shining in the street light.

"Shit, it's a woman!"

He kneels down next to her, and checks for a pulse. Cool, still alive. He brushes the hair back from her face, and stops in shock as he recognizes her.

"Oh God... Julia... oh what happened!"

Her eyes flicker open at the sound of her name and a familiar voice, and she whimpers, her breathing light and rapid.

"H-he-hector? Can't... breathe... "

"Hang on, Julia... please just hang on..."

He pulls the cellphone out of his pocket, and hits the panic button.

"Yeah, I got someone here, she's hurt real bad... yeah, I'm with her, on Industrial Way... nearest cross street would be 10th... she's laying on the fucking sidewalk and she can't breathe! Just hurry!"

He lays the phone down with the connection still open, and grasps Julia's hand. He looks down at her bruised and battered form, worry in his eyes.

"Hold on, Julia... help is coming. God, who would do this to you, baby?"

He continues to talk to her in a low voice, almost like a chant, or perhaps a prayer, until he hears the sound of a siren coming closer.

He looks up as the ambulance screeches to a halt, and the EMT's move rapidly, retrieving equipment, and begin to do their jobs. They ready her for the trip to the hospital, and load her into the ambulance.

"Hey, which hospital you taking her to?" Hector calls out.

"County General."

"I'll need to tell her sister... if I can find her sister." Hector watches the ambulance drive away, and glances around the area.

"What the hell were you doing down here, Julia? And where is Dallas?"

He jumps when he hears a cellphone ring, and then realizes its not his. He begins to search, following the sound of the rings, and finds the phone on the ground a short distance away. He picks it up and flips the cover open.

"Hello?"

There is a pause.

"Who is this? and why are you on my sister's phone?" Dallas asks.

"Dallas?"

"Hector? Where's Julia?"

"Oh fuck, Dallas... I don't know how to tell you this!"

Dallas swallows audibly.

"Just say it, Hector, because right now you are scaring me. Just tell me she's alright!"

It's Hector's turn to swallow hard.

"Dallas, the ambulance just left, they are taking her to County General. It looks like someone beat the shit out of her."

"I'm 20 minutes away, Hector," and Hector hears the sound of her truck start up. "I'm hanging up now."

Hector pockets his phone and heads for his car.

_I truly feel sorry for whoever did this_


	6. Chapter 7

**Chapter Six**

Dallas pulls into a parking space, shuts the truck off, and rests her head on the steering wheel.

_Please, God... let her be okay!_

She gets out of the truck, and heads for the entrance, belting her coat tightly around her waist as she goes. Her long stride eats up the distance, and she slows down only when she sees Hector walking towards her.

"Hector, what's going on, where is she?"

"I don't know, Dallas, they won't tell me shit..."and his eyes widen when he sees her face. "What the fuck happened to you?"

She shakes her head, and ignores his question. She looks around, and sees a nurse near the reception desk.

"They'll fuckin' talk to me!"

The nurse looks up as Dallas approaches. She reaches for a clipboard and holds it out to Dallas. "If you would like to fill these out, we can get you in to see a doctor."

Dallas waves the clipboard aside. "I'm not here to see a doctor, I want to know what's happening with my sister! Her name is Julia Delasandro. She was brought in about 20 minutes ago."

The nurse punches a few keys on the computer. "Yes, she is here. If you'd like to have a seat..."

"Have a seat?" Dallas interrupts. "Lady, just tell me where to find my sister!"

"Miss, I am sorry, but you won't be able to see her yet. If you go back now, you will just get in the way of the doctors doing their jobs. Now... please, have a seat, and I will let the doctor know you are here."

Dallas growls in frustration, and Hector lays a hand on her arm. "Dallas? Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee." 

* * *

><p>The tires on the RX-7 squeal as Dom pulls into the driveway. He turns the car off, and sits for a moment, takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. He opens the door and stands gracefully. As he closes the door, he notices Jesse and Leon sitting at the picnic table. He raises an eyebrow. "That bad?"<p>

Jesse nods. "We just decided it would be safer out here."

Dom looks around. "So where's Vince?"

Leon gestures towards the house with his thumb. "In there with Letty, trying to keep her calm, I guess." He glances at Jesse, and tries to hide a grin. "She was ahhh... pretty pissed off that Jesse called you."

Dom takes a deep breath and lets it out in a sigh. "I better go see the damage." He turns and walks toward the house.

As soon as he opens the door, Dom can hear Letty.

"Dammit, V, just let me deal with it!"

"Letty, I am telling you, you gotta see a doctor! Dom is gonna fuckin' lose it when he sees this!"

Dom walks in the dining room and sees Vince trying to hold an ice pack on Letty's hand. "When I see what, V? When I see that Letty has busted her hand, AGAIN?"

Dom steps around the table, and Vince moves out of his way, with a warning glance towards Letty. Dom takes her hand in his and scrutinizes the busted knuckles. He raises his eyes to meet hers.

"So what happened? The wall got in your way and you had to knock it down with your bare hands?"

Dom lets go of her hand, crosses his arms across his chest, and waits for her response. He looks at Vince.

"Do me a favor. Go wait outside with Leon and Jesse."

Vince nods, and leaves.

He looks back to Letty.

"Cause I'm getting tired of this, Letty. Let's go. You broke it. You can explain on the way."

Letty shakes her head.

"You're gettin' tired of this? Maybe I'm getting tired of it, too!"

Dom begins to clench his jaw, his patience wearing thin.

"Not now. Get in the car. We'll deal with your attitude later."

Dom places a firm hand on her shoulder to usher her out the door towards the Mazda. Letty puts on the brakes.

"My attitude? If you weren't such a fucking tomcat..."

"ENOUGH! I've had it with your suspicions! You wanna fight the world? Go ahead! But you can't do that with a busted hand! Now get in the car!"

Dom takes her by the arm, trying to steer her out the door of the house. Letty jerks away from him. She turns on Dom, and just looks at him.

"You want me to go the the hospital, I'll go... but don't pull on me like that... You know I hate it!"

Letty turns her back on him and walks out the door. Dom rolls his eyes, and gestures to the door she just walked through. He sighs.

"Fine...after you!" 

* * *

><p>Dallas leans back in her chair trying to get comfortable. This proves to be an impossible task, and she soon gives up and begins pacing again.<p>

Hector looks up at her, and shakes his head.

She stops and looks at him. "What?"

"I was just thinking you're gonna wear a groove in the floor, Dallas."

A man in surgical scrubs walks through the door of the waiting room. He does a quick check on the chart in his hand before clearing his throat.

"Is the family of Miss Julia," he pauses to check the pronunciation, "Delasandro here?"

Dallas stops in her tracks, and turns to face the doctor. "That would be me!" Dallas approaches the doctor, questions spilling out quickly. "Is she all right? What is going on, where is she? When can I see her?

The doctor holds up his hand to slow her questions, nodding his head.

Dallas takes a deep breath trying to stay calm.

"Listen, why don't you come with me? We can talk in private in here." He gestures to a door off the main waiting room.

Hector stands and looks at Dallas questioningly.

Dallas nods to him, and they both follow the doctor, Dallas chattering nervously as she walks.

"I don't mind telling you, Doc, that you are scaring me... Please tell me you're not gonna tell me what I think you're gonna tell me. You say private talk, and I start to panic... and if you tell me what I think you're gonna tell me, you better have a really big orderly named Bubba standing by."

Green ushers her inside and offers his best reassuring smile. "I'm Dr. Green. And you're her...?

"Sister... please, call me Dallas, everybody does... Delasandro is such a mouthful."

Dr. Green offers his hand to Dallas and then to Hector. "Dallas it is... and you are?"

Hector shakes his hand. "I'm Hector."

"He's a friend of the family, and he's the one who found Julia." She turns and looks at Hector. "Thanks, man. I really owe you one. Hell, I owe you several!"

Hector shrugs. "I just wish I could have done more."

"Alright... why don't you two take a seat and let me tell you what we do know, okay?"

Dallas and Hector sit down across from him.

He sits down behind the desk, flips open the chart in his hands, and peers at her over his glasses before pushing them up on his nose. "You sure you don't need some medicial attention? That eye looks pretty swollen."

Dallas shakes her head. "I'm fine... nothing a little time won't heal. Trust me, Doc, I've had worse. Please... Just tell me Jules is alright."

"Okay...you change your mind let me know...now...your sister..."

Green flips through the pages refreshing himself with the specifics of the case. Taking a deep breath, he clasps his hands and looks her straight in the eye. "Julia is stable...at the moment. The beating she received was pretty severe. Do you have any idea who would do this to her? An old boyfriend perhaps?"

Dallas sighs, closes her eyes, and shakes her head. "No... she doesn't have any old boyfriends. To the best of my knowledge, she doesn't even have any enemies." Dallas swallows, trying to keep a tight rein on her emotions. "Jules is pretty harmless. I can't imagine anyone wanting to hurt her."

Green sighs and nods. "Well, we had to notify the police...so you'll have to talk to them at some point, okay? It's standard procedure, so don't panic."

Her eyes widen a little, and she takes a deep breath. "The police? I have to talk to them?"

Dr. Green gives her a concerned look. "We have to report any acts of violence...your sister was beaten...nearly to death. You don't want the person responsible caught?"

Dallas nods. "Of course I do! I just... well, to be perfectly honest, the police make me nervous."

"Don't worry...they usually take it easy on the family. And I'll be sure to keep them away from Julia. I can do that as her doctor...okay? He drops his head and peers at her over his glasses, smiling a bit.

"I appreciate that, Doc... so when can I see her? I... I really 'need' to see her. I'm all she's got!"

"Well, that's not such an easy question to answer. I've sent her to get x-rays and a cat scan...with all the trauma to her face I want to rule out any swelling of the brain." Dr. Green clasps his hands tightly and sighs before continuing. "Now then, I can tell you what we do know about her injuries...since the surface was the easiest to diagnose. She has 2 fractured ribs...and her left lung is collapsed. We have her intubated and we'll be leaving that in until we're sure that she's out of danger."

Dallas wraps her arms tightly around herself and shivers as if she were cold. Hector moves a little closer and slips his arm around Dallas' shoulders, giving support.

"I can tell you that she's got a broken nose...along with multiple lacerations to her face. Some contusions...swelling...but that's just bruising...it'll fade like your black eye in a few days. She's gonna be sore for awhile and we'll have to tape her nose up, okay?"

Dallas nods, leaning slightly against Hector. "So... when can I see her?"

"It's gonna be a few hours yet. During her examination, she complained of tenderness in her lower abdomen. Now we haven't run a full battery of tests yet, but it's a strong possibility her kidneys are bruised. That will be harder to fix, so we're gonna keep her here a few days and watch her. Make sure that, if they are bruised, she doesn't suffer any complications."

"Is she conscious?" Hector asks.

Dr. Green leans back in his chair a bit. "She's in and out...she had moments of consciousness during the examination. Right now I think the combination of pain and stress is just shutting her down. To be safe, I recommended the cat scan...we'll have the results from that soon enough." Dr. Green reaches out to pat her hand. "Don't worry. I'm a good doctor. I'll take care of her for you, okay? Now are there any other questions I can answer for you?"

Dallas shakes her head. "No... nothing I can think of right now...Sorry Doc... my brains are a little scrambled right now."

"Alright, I'm gonna go check on Julia and I'll send someone for you when you can see her, okay?"

Dallas nods. "Thanks."

"Okay. You have any questions just let the nurse at the desk know. She'll find me for you." Dr. Green stands and offers his hand to Dallas.

She stands and shakes his hand. He shakes Hector's hand as well, and escorts them from the room.

Dallas pauses, and looks at Hector. "Look... I need to stretch my legs and get some coffee... want some? I mean, the Doc did say it would be a while, right?"

Hector nods. "Yeah... he said it would be awhile... and I would love a cup of coffee. Want me to go get it?"

Dallas shakes her head. "No.. that's okay... if I sit here too much longer, I will lose my mind. I'll be back in a few, k?"

Lost in thought, she turns without waiting for his answer, and heads down the corridor.


	7. Chapter 8

**Chapter Seven**

The soft murmur of voices and the acrid scent of strong black coffee snap Dallas from her trance. She raises her head, disoriented, wondering just how far she has walked. She looks around, and sees a sign: Cafeteria.

_'That's right... I'm supposed to get coffee.'_ Dallas glances at her watch, and shakes her head. _'He has probably given up on me by now.'_ She walks into the sparsely populated room, and heads straight for the coffee machine. She pours a cup of the bitter brew, and reaches for her pocket. She hangs her head, and her shoulders slump as she realizes she has no pockets.

"Awwww, man..." she shakes her head. _'I'm still in my fuckin' work clothes! No pockets, no money.'_

"Please... allow me, Dallas."

She turns at the sound of the familiar voice. "Dr. Green! Thank you... I forgot I was still in my work clothes."

"No problem. Actually, I was hoping I would find you here. Your friend Hector told me you went for coffee..."

Dallas looks up. "Does that mean I can see Jules?"_ 'Oh please say YES.'_

Dr. Green nods, smiling sympathetically. "If you will come with me, I will take you to her. I'll explain what we have found out on the way."

They walk down the corridor, dodging people, and Dr. Green continues. "You will be relieved to know that the cat scan came back negative for head injuries. There is a slight concussion, but nothing to be overly concerned about."

"Thank God..."

"We are going to keep her for a few days. There is the lung injury, and the ribs. I am still concerned about the bruising to her abdomen as well." He glances up. "Here we are. She was sleeping when I checked her a few minutes ago."

Dallas nods. "Don't worry, Doc, I don't plan on waking her up."

Dr. Green gestures towards the door. "Go on in... You can sit with her for a while."

Dallas takes his hand in both of hers. "Thanks again, Doc. If there's anything I can do for you, let me know."

She turns, and walks into room, bracing herself for what she will find. She gasps when she first sees Julia. Even though the doctor had told her about the damage, she was totally unprepared for the reality of her beloved little sister.

"Oh, babygirl," she moans. She moves closer and takes Julia's hand softly in hers. She looks at her sister's pretty face, with black and blue bruises across her cheeks and eyes, with one eye swollen completely shut. The white tape across Julia's nose almost glows in the eerie blue night lighting.

Anger, hate, guilt and sorrow all war for dominance, and Dallas feels cold and hot all at the same time.

_'I'm so sorry, babygirl... I shouldn't have left you alone. If I had just taken you out like you wanted, this never would have happened.'_

She reaches up with her free hand and softly brushes the hair away from her sister's face. Dallas looks from the tube in her sister's mouth, the IV in the hand she is holding, to all the machines surrounding her sister's bed. She closes her eyes tightly, wincing in pain. She feels like her heart is breaking.

She hooks her foot around the leg of the bedside chair and pulls it closer. Dallas sits down, never letting go of her sister's hand. She sighs, bone weary.

"I love you, babygirl." Dallas leans forward, resting her head on her forearm next to Jules. 

* * *

><p>The RX-7 slips neatly into a parking space in the crowded hospital parking lot. Dom glances over at Letty, and rubs his hand over his shorn scalp tiredly. She hasn't spoken a word all the way here. He sighs, and opens the car door.<p>

He walks around the car, and opens the door for Letty.

She gets out of the car, cradling her hand to her chest. He notices her pain-whitened lips and the beads of sweat across her forehead.

He raises his arm, and she just looks at him for a moment. She steps under his arm and he settles it across her shoulders. "Come on, Letty... let's get you taken care of."

Together, they walk into the emergency room. They approach the reception desk.

The nurse on duty looks up. "May I help you?"

"Yeah... my girlfriend here has busted up her hand pretty good. She's in a lot of pain... think you could get her in pretty quick?"

The nurse nods. "It's calmed down quite a bit, so it shouldn't be too long. Can you feel out the papers for her?" She holds the clipboard out to him.

Dom takes the paperwork from her. "No problem. Come on, Letty... let's find a place to sit. You can rest, and I'll fill in the blanks."

Letty sits down, still cradling her hand, and looks up at Dom. She swallows. "Dom? I'm sorry... You know I didn't really mean all that shit back at the house..."

Dom smiles. "I know, Letty... it's okay."

She nods, and leans her head against the wall, closing her eyes.

Dom glances around the waiting room, trying to gauge how long they'll have to wait. He sees a familiar face seated across the room. "Letty, I'll be right back, okay?"

She nods tiredly.

He walks across the room, and approaches the man seated there. "Hector? What are you doing here?"

Hector looks up, surprised. "Dom? I could ask you the same thing."

Dom grimaces slightly and gestures over his shoulder towards Letty. "Same ol, same ol. Letty busted her hand."

Hector shakes his head. "She does have a helluva temper." He sighs. "I'm here with Dallas. Someone beat the shit out of Julia."

Dom frowns. "Little Julia? She was fine when I dropped her off. Shit, who would wanna hurt her?"

He pauses, and glances over his shoulder at Letty. Dom looks back at Hector. "You don't think..."

Hector shakes his head. "Nah... I don't Letty would do that... Julia's never done anything to Letty."

Dom smiles sheepishly. "You're right, Hector. Hey look... I'm gonna get back over there and get these papers filled out. Um.. Just in case I miss her, I wish her and her sister all the best. I hope they find who ever did it. I wouldn't even mind having a piece of that one."

Hector nods his head. "I don't think we'll have any trouble on that count. I'll be sure to let Dallas know."

Dom turns and moves back over to Letty. He takes the seat next to her and starts filling out the papers. When he finishes, he hands them back to the nurse, and returns to his seat. He slips an arm around Letty, and pulls her back against his chest.

Soon, they call her back.

"You want me to come back with you, Letty?"

Letty shakes her head. "Nah... You stay out here... I'm cool."

She follows the nurse, and Dom watches her go. He shakes his head... 'stubborn... and tough'. He sits back down, picks up a car magazine, and settles in for the wait. 

* * *

><p>There is a metallic clatter in the hallway, and Dallas jerks awake. She glances around, lost and confused.<p>

She sees Julia, all quiet and still, and it all comes rushing back. She groans, and lays her head back down. _'I thought it was some horrible fucking nightmare.'_

A nurse enters the room, and Dallas sits up, rubbing a hand across her face.

The nurse smiles at her. "Good morning."

Dallas nods. "Morning..." she glances at her sister. "How is she doing?"

"That's what I am here to check on. My name is Wilma."

"Mine's Dallas... Julia's my sister."

Wilma inclines her head with a soft smile. "Look, why don't you head down to the cafeteria and have some coffee... maybe something to eat? It's going to be a bit before you'll be able to come back in."

"I hate to leave her alone," Dallas frowns.

"But she won't be alone, Dallas. We'll be right here, and we will take very good care of her, I promise."

Dallas sighs. "I guess you're right... I should go check in with Hector anyway."

She moves to the door, and takes one last glance at Julia. She whispers, "I love you, babygirl."

Dallas walks slowly down the corridor, lost in thought. She had no idea just how bad her sister would look. So fragile... like a broken doll. _'I feel so sorry for the fucker that did this. They have no idea who they are fuckin' with '._

Hector stands when he sees her coming. He steps forward and extends a hand.

"Dallas...you ok? Where have you been?" He leans forward and kisses her forehead.

"I was in Jules' room. I guess I fell asleep." Her forehead creases with worry. "She looks so bad, Hector."

Letty flexes her fingers in the cast. Her hair falls into her face blocking her vision as she studies the cumbersome white material covering her hand. She throws her body weight against the door, opening it, while she cradles her broken hand. Rolling her eyes in disgust, she searches for Dom.

"Yo, Dom... Can you fucking believe this shit? I gotta wear this for at least six weeks!"

Dominic frowns as he takes her wrist. "What do you expect? You quit fighting, and you won't have to worry about it."

Letty rolls her eyes. "Yeah yeah yeah... somehow I think I have heard this lecture before. C'mon...I'm tired and I wanna lie down."

Dallas straightens up when she hears a familiar voice. She looks around and sees Dom... and Letty. She glances at Hector. "When did they get here?"

Hector sighs. "A couple of hours ago, while you were with Julia."

Dallas walks over to Dom and Letty. "Yo... Dom... howya doin?"

Dominic turns and sees Dallas. "Hey... How is...?"

Letty turns around. Her expression is pure venom. She steps in front of Dom. "Raaaaooooooowwwwwwww! Why don't you step off?"

Dallas sighs. "Letty, I am so not in the mood for this shit!"

"What...you come to get your shots? Can't have the bitches spreading disease can we?"

"Letty!" Dominic takes Letty's arm. "Come on... let's get you home before you start any more fights. Sorry, Dallas."

Dominic shakes his head. He's getting tired of this.

Dallas' eyes narrow when she sees the cast. She smiles but the smile doesn't even come close to her eyes. "What's your damage there, Letty? Looks like a busted hand."

Hector 's eyes widen. _'This ain't looking good.'_

"Nothing that concerns you." Letty glances at Dallas' eye. "Looks like you're the one with trouble."

"You know you might cut yourself on that tongue of yours one day, Letty, now shut the fuck up and let's get going," Dominic says exasperatedly.

Letty glares at Dom. "Just whose side are you on, Dom?"

"My own... Letty, let's go home... Now."

"She's a big girl." Letty looks back at Dallas. "Aren't you, Dallas?"

Dallas starts talking, never taking her eyes off of Letty. "Ya know, Dom... it's kind of odd... My sister is back there, fucked up beyond all recognition... someone beat her half to death, and Letty here has a busted hand." She pauses. "And not a mark on her."

"You trying to say I had something to do with that?"

"I'm just saying it's a pretty strange coincidence, don't ya think?"

Dominic looks at Letty, a furrow deepening on his forehead. "Letty, what did you do?"

Hector steps alongside Dallas. He knows better than to grab her but he is poised all the same.

"Well I dunno...you're the one with the black eye. Maybe ole sis got in a good sucker punch before you laid into her ass? Ever think of that?" Letty smiles a satisfied grin.

Hector tenses up. _'Here we go.'_

Dallas looks at Letty in disbelief and turns away. _'I'm not gonna hit her... I am not gonna hit her... FUCK IT!'_

Dallas swings backhanded from way out in left field, and connects with the side of Letty's face.

Dominic sees it coming, but not in time. He grabs Letty around the waist with both arms and hauls her off her feet, hoping to stop the fight before it begins.

Letty begins kicking and screaming for all she's worth. "That fucking bitch punched me! Put me down, Dom...Put me the fuck down NOW!"

"Yeah, right, Letty."

Dallas moves in for a second shot, and Dominic turns his back to her, putting himself between the two women.

"I'm gonna pound her ass! Let me go!" Letty screams.

"C'mon Dom... put her down! I'll fuckin' kill her!" Dallas tries to get to Letty, but Dom is managing to keep them apart.

Hector steps forward, and tries to intervene without adding fuel to the fire. "Not here, Dallas...Come on...save it for later, huh?"

Letty beats on Dom for all she's worth, kicking at his legs.

Dallas is breathing hard, adrenaline flowing, just aching to swing on someone... but Hector's words get through to her. _'Think, stupid... you get thrown out and Jules will be alone!'_ She slowly shakes her head. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly.

"You think you can take me, step! I'm waiting for you, Dallas! This ain't over! This ain't over by a long shot! I'll find you...and when I do, you'll be the one in the fucking hospital!"

"Letty! Shut the fuck up!" Dom growls.

Dallas nods her head. "Ya got one thing right, Letty... it's far from over."

"I'll be waiting...BITCH!"

Dom sets Letty down. "Get outta here!" He gives her a push towards the door.

Letty stumbles and marches out the door, mumbling curses under her breath. Dominic shakes his head, ruefully. He glances at Dallas, then turns to follow Letty.

Hector rubs Dallas's arm. "It's OK... just save it for later."

Dallas closes her eyes... her hands are shaking, and she takes deep measured breaths trying to calm down. She looks at Hector, face calm but pain showing in her eyes.

She calls after Dom. "Hey..."

Dominic looks at her. "Yeah?"

"If she did do it?... I think you should start shopping for a new girlfriend... "

He sighs, "Whatever, Dallas." He turns and leaves.

Dallas watches him go, and whispers under her breath, her eyes cold. "So be it."

Dallas turns to Hector. "The nurse said it's gonna be awhile before I can go back in... and I don't know about you, but I could really use a drink... or 20."

"Well, I'll buy you a drink, Dallas, but I don't think getting wasted is gonna help."

Dallas glances down at her clothes. "I think maybe some real clothes would help too, and don't worry about it. I have no intentions of getting blitzed... gotta stay sharp. I just think maybe you should drive."

"Sure..let's go." 

* * *

><p>Letty is pacing outside in small circles. She can see Dom still talking to Dallas and it keeps her rage boiling just beneath the surface. She can't wait until he gets out the door so she can lay into him.<p>

Dominic walks out of the hospital, shaking his head... he is so tired of all the bullshit.

Letty glares up at him and launches into a tirade. "What the fuck was that, Dom? You on her side or something? That bitch sucker punched me and you?re gonna hold me back?"

"Letty, this was not the time or the place for that shit!"

She growls, "Oh, I think it's the perfect time! Is that where you were when Jesse called you? Were you with her?"

Dominic rolls his eyes. "You cannot be serious..."

"Her and her sister have had their eyes on you since they met you. You gonna call me a liar and say they haven't?"

"Jesus, Letty! Every time I meet a girl, you think they got their eyes on me..."

Letty gets in his face and pokes at his chest. "And I KNOW you left with her sister after the race last night! What the fuck am I supposed to think?"

Dominic looks down at her finger poking his chest, raises his eyes, and just looks at her. "I dunno, Letty... maybe that I was being nice and giving her a ride home? Maybe you should trust me a little? Julia is sweet... she reminds me of Mia..."

"I'm sick of this shit, Dom! You're so secretive lately...disappearing...not telling me where you are...I'm not buying it anymore...I can't..." Her voice trails off, and she turns away. She takes a few steps and tries to cross her arms over her chest. She winces in pain when she bumps her fresh cast.

Dominic sighs. He walks up behind her and slips his arms around her waist. "Come on, Letty... I ain't stepping out on you."

Letty stiffens slightly, clenching her jaw. "Then what are you doing? Taking her side over mine? She fucking punched me! And you stand up for her and pull ME away?" She sighs and starts to pull away, moving towards the car.

"Letty, goddammit... I didn't take her side! I broke up the fight..."

Dominic moves up behind her, speaking sweetly. "I know you, babe... you would have fucked her up. The hospital would have called security, and the cops...and I didn't want to visit you in jail."

Letty stops and can't contain the grin that tugs at her lips. Slowly she turns to face him, a seductive smirk on her dark features.

"Don't think you can slide into my good graces that easily, Dom. I'm still pissed." She forms a pout and drops her head to peer up at him through her lashes. "It's gonna take helluva lot more that complimenting my fighting skills."

Dominic smiles. "Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

Letty turns her head and looks up. She places a finger to her chin as if thinking long and hard. "Hmmm...nope."

Dominic slips his arms around her waist and smiles down at her. "You are so beautiful, Letty..."

Letty carefully winds her arms around his neck and gives him her best coy look.

Dominic leans down and brushes a soft kiss across her lips. "So am I forgiven?"

Letty sighs and then laughs. "I dunno...what else you got?"

Dominic grins. "Well, nothing I can show you in a hospital parking lot."

"Then take me home and show me," she smiles seductively.

"Then get in the car..."

Letty gives him a hurt look. "I dunno...I'm feeling terribly weak. My hand is killing me...and that punch...well she's gotta good arm on her." She pouts playfully.

Dominic smiles and shakes his head. He scoops her up in his arms and carries her to the car. He sets her carefully down on her feet, and opens the car door.

"That's more like it." She smiles, and settles into the passenger seat.

Dominic walks around to the driver's side and gets in. He starts the car, and backs out of the parking space.

He glances over at Letty. "So... You gonna tell me?"

Letty looks at Dom in confusion. "Tell you what?"

"How about the truth?"

"Truth about what?"

"How you busted your hand?"

Letty looks out at the road and answers without missing a beat. "I just got in a fight, Dom. Things got outta control and I busted my hand. No big deal."

Dominic sighs. "Letty... did you fight Julia?"

Letty swallows and sighs. "No, Dom. I didn't." Letty turns to look at him.

Dominic exhales, feeling relieved. "Good enough." He glances at Letty.

"Let's just go home, okay, Dom? I'm tired... I don't wanna talk about them anymore..."

"Sure... I just had to hear it from you... you understand, right?"

"Sure, Dom." She tries to smile, but it doesn't reach her eyes. "Whatever. Let's just go home and work on getting you back in my good graces."

Dominic smiles at her, and they head for home.


	8. Chapter 9

**Chapter Eight**

Dallas walks down the corridor, moving quickly. She reaches Julia's room, and walks in, tapping on the door as she enters.

"Yo, babygirl... you awake?"

"Of course, I am, silly. I just called you, didn't I?" Julia rolls her eyes. "Jeeze, I didn't think you were ever gonna get here." Julia smiles and holds her hands out.

Dallas moves over to her sister's bedside and hugs her carefully. She steps back and sits down, just looking at Julia. She shakes her head.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you awake, and talking to me, Julia! I think last night was the longest damn night of my life!"

Julia smiles up at her sister. "The night didn't do much for me, either." She takes a deep breath, and winces in pain.

"You okay?" Dallas asks anxiously.

Julia nods, and relaxes against her pillow. "Just hurts if I breathe too deep."

Dallas takes her sister's hand and squeezes it softly. "I love you, Babygirl... I'm so sorry. I should have been there."

"Dallas, you always do that!"

"Do what?"

"You try to make things your fault that aren't your fault! You had no way of knowing that Letty would do this to me..." Julia says quietly.

Dallas clenches her jaw, and her expression darkens. 'Letty is a dead bitch!' She feels her heart grow icy as a hot rush of anger rises in her. She clenches her free hand into a tight fist, wishing it was Letty's throat it was closing around. Her eyes close, and she slows her breathing, regaining her focus. 'Keep it calm, Dallas... Don't freak Julia.' She opens her eyes and grins at her sister.

"Yeah, well... you know me, babygirl... I have a strong sense of responsibility where you're concerned." She shrugs. "Can't seem to help it."

Julia just looks at Dallas for a long moment. "Dallas... promise me you aren't going to do anything stupid."

Dallas shakes her head, still grinning. "I don't do stupid shit anymore, remember? Before we came here, I promised you I'd stay out of trouble."

"I know... but sometimes I think we have different definitions of *trouble*."

Dallas opens her mouth to reply, but pauses as the door opens.

A nurse walks in. "Hello again, Julia! Ready for your tests?"

Dallas frowns. "Tests? What tests? I thought all the tests were finished last night."

"Wilma, this is my sister, Dallas... Dallas, this is Wilma, one of the nurses here. And she's taking very good care of me, so please don't give her a hard time."

Wilma smiles at Dallas. "Yes, she did have a full battery of tests last night, but Dr. Greene has ordered a second CAT scan. It's just a precaution, I am sure."

Dallas glances at her sister. "You sure you're doing okay?"

Julia smiles reassuringly at her sister. "I'm gonna be fine, Dallas... you heard her. It's just a precaution."

"You want me to wait here?"

"No, that's okay." Julia looks at the nurse. "You said it would take about an hour, right?"

Wilma nods. "That's right."

Dallas leans down and kisses her sister on the forehead. "You take care then, and I will come back later. Want me to bring you anything?"

Julia thinks for a moment and a slow smile spreads across her face. "Yeah... I want a Heathbar Blizzard from Dairy Queen."

Dallas grins. "You got it, babygirl. I'll see you later." She turns to leave, her expression changing before she even gets to the door. _'You are so dead, Letty!'_

* * *

><p>Dallas pulls her car to a stop in front of the Toretto home. "Thanks, Hector. I found it," and she closes her cellphone. She takes a deep breath and gets out of the car.<p>

She hears music coming from the back of the house and heads up the driveway. _'Remember your promise, girl... don't kill the bitch, at least, not yet.'_ She can see Dom bent over the engine of a car, and notices V coming out of the house.

"Yo, Dominic... we got company," Vince calls out.

Dom stands up, and wipes his hands off on a towel. He walks forward to meet Dallas halfway. "Dallas! What's up? Julia ok?"

"Yeah, no thanks to Letty. Where is the bitch?"

Dom rolls his eyes. "Come on, Dallas... are we back to that again? Letty already..."

"I just talked to my sister, Dom. She has a real clear recollection of what happened last night... and who did it to her. Now, where the fuck is Letty?"

When he hears that, Vince turns and heads back into the house.

"She ain't here, Dallas... and I wouldn't tell you if she was. Now, why don't we go in the house, have a beer and talk about this?"

Dallas just looks steadily at him, and sighs.

"Dom... despite the incident at the hospital, I respect you. You have been nothing but nice to Jules and I... but you can't smooth this over. Letty hurt my sister, and Letty's gonna pay the price."

"Look, Dallas... I understand what you're saying... I know how I would feel if someone did that to Mia. But you got me caught in the middle here. I like Julia... I truly do. She's a good kid. But Letty is my woman. And what kind of man would I be if I just stepped back and let you hurt her?"

"You'd be a just man, Dom. That's all I want - justice."

Dom folds his arms across his chest, tilts his head to one side and looks at her for a moment. "Funny... I thought you were talking about revenge." He holds his hand up as Dallas starts to speak. "Look... Let me talk to Letty first."

Dallas shakes her head. "Dom..."

"Let me try. Maybe we can work this out without anyone else getting hurt. And maybe... just maybe... you might think a little more about what your sister wants, and a little less about what you want. Agreed?"

Dallas just cannot bring herself to admit that Dom might be right. She rolls her eyes, shaking her head. "Alright... I'll think about it... that's all you're getting. And I'm also outta here..." She turns to leave, then pauses and looks back. "One more thing... will you give Letty a message for me? Tell her that she better thank God she has you... because she definitely doesn't deserve you." Dallas turns and walks towards her car.

Dom watches for a moment, and shakes his head. He walks towards the house and in to the kitchen.

Dallas steps up to her car, and reaches for the door. She pauses when she sees Letty's car rolling up the street.

Letty pulls to a stop nose to nose with Dallas's car, and hops out. She walks over to Dallas.

"Yo, bitch... whaddaya doin' here?"

"Step aside, Letty... You got a reprieve, so don't push your luck." She turns and reaches for the doorhandle.

Letty grabs Dallas by the arm, and turns her back around.

"Oh hell no. You don't come into my territory, and then brush me aside..."

Dallas looks down at the hand on her arm, like it is some insect. Words begin to repeat in her mind like a mantra: _'Keep it cool...keep it cool...keep it cool...'_

"Letty...Take. Your Hand. Off. Of Me."

Letty pulls Dallas in close, growling. "Make me."

Dallas sighs, and looks at Letty... then leans in and plants a kiss right on her lips.

Letty drops her hand and backs away from Dallas in shock. "What the fuck was that?"

Dallas grins, "Made you let go, didn't I?"

"What the fuck ever, Dallas. Just stay away from Dom. He's mine, you got it?"

Dallas smiles, but it doesn't come close to her eyes. "Whatever, Letty..."

Letty rolls her eyes and starts to walk away.

"Oh, Letty... "

Letty stops and sighs. "What now?"

Dallas' smile disappears, and her eyes grow ice cold. "Did I mention that I talked with my sister this morning? Had a nice little chat." She shakes her head. "And there are a couple of things you need to know."

Letty puts her hands on her hips, and fakes a yawn.

"Number one? You went after the wrong sister."

"Could you get to the point? You are really starting to bore me."

Dallas walks closer, keeping her hands in plain sight.

Letty narrows her eyes, and tenses, but she holds her ground as Dallas approaches.

"Here's my point, Letty," and she smiles in genuine pleasure. "If I have my way... You're gonna die screaming." Her voices drops to a whisper, and she makes a motion with her hand, like she's trying to start a car. "click...click... Boom!"

As Letty flinches and takes a step back, Dallas laughs softly.

"We'll see about that, Dallas. We'll just fucking see about that."

The front door to the house opens, and Vince steps out on the porch. "Yo... Letty... You okay?"

Letty never takes her eyes off Dallas. "Everything's fine, bro... Just an uninvited guest... and she was just leaving."

Dallas smiles at Vince, completely relaxed and genuine. "Hey Vince!"

Vince nods to Dallas. "Dallas... problems?"

She shakes her head. "Not anymore... Like Letty just said... I'm leaving." Dallas smiles at Letty and waves with her fingertips. "Seeya around, Letty..."

Letty watches Dallas like a hawk, never letting her eyes leave the other woman. "Not if I see you first."

Dallas laughs and turns full circle, arms outspread. "Hell, Letty... with any luck at all... I'll see you all over the place." She waves to Vince. "Bye!" She gets in her car, and start the engine, pulling slowly away from the curb.

Letty mutters to herself, "Bitch."

Vince walks down, and stands by Letty. He watches Dallas leave, then turns to her. "Ok... what the hell was that all about?"

Letty waits until Dallas has driven out of sight, and then turns to Vince, smiling a bit. "Nothin', bro. It's cool... Relax. I got it under control."

"You sure?"

Letty looks down at her cast, rotating her hand and flexing her fingers. "Yeah... I'm sure."

"Maybe you should tell Dom about..."

"No!... It's okay, Vince. I'll deal with it. Dom has enough to worry about."

Vince shakes his head. "Okay.. if you say so. You just remember... I got your back."

He smiles and slips his arm around Letty's shoulders, and together they walk into the house.


	9. Chapter 10

**Chapter Nine**

Vince opens the door for Letty, and follows her into the living room.

"I don't know, Letty... you sure you don't want me to talk to Dom?"

Letty shakes her head as she drops down on to the sofa. "Nah, bro. I can handle it. Have a little faith! I don't need some watch dog protecting my ass. Least of all, Dom."

Vince grins at that. "You are absolutely bad ass!"

Letty grins and shakes her head.

"Well, if you are sure... I'm gonna go track down Jesse... damn car is still unloading in third... he told me he had it fixed."

"That's cool. Let Dom know I'm home okay?" She stretches out on the couch.

"Sure, no problem." Vince heads towards the backdoor.

Dom is standing in the kitchen, cold Corona in hand, lost in thought. _'Dallas is telling me Julia said Letty hurt her... which means Letty fucking lied to me.'_ He sighs. "Time to go have a talk with Letty."

Vince walks into the kitchen and sees Dom standing there. "Yo, Dom... You seen Jesse?"

"Last time I saw him, he was down at the garage, working on the computer."

"Thanks." Vince opens the backdoor, then pauses. "By the way, Letty's home." He grins. "She asked me to tell you."

Dom just nods, lost in thought, and continues toward the living room. He watches Letty for a moment. _'Could she do something like that?'_ Dom shakes his head and walks into the living room.

"Letty..."

Letty jumps, startled out of her thoughts by the sound of his voice. "Jeezus, Dom! You scared me! Don't go sneaking up on people like that..."

Dom almost smiles. "You must have been a million miles away."

Letty shrugs. "You know... Just thinking. What's going on? Need some help with the car?"

"Actually, no... I was thinking more that we need to talk..."

Letty shoots him a quizzical look. "'Bout what?"

"Dallas..." Dom hesitates and then continues "...and Julia."

Letty tenses and frowns. She drops her gaze from his face to stare at the innocent tv in front of her. "What about them?"

"Dallas just left here..."

"Yeah? So? Vince tell you about it?"

Dom tilts his head to one side, and frowns. "Tell me about what?"

Letty rolls her eyes and groans. "I told him I could handle it. I don't need a fucking a babysitter, alright? I can take care of it myself."

Dom walks over across from her, and looks down at her. "Take care of what, Letty? What is there to be taken care of?"

Letty looks up at him and scowls. "Are we having two different conversations? Didn't Vince tell you what happened in the front yard?"

"I think we are... I was talking about what Dallas told me in the driveway... Vince didn't say a word to me."

Letty falters slightly and then shrugs. "So what did she have to say?"

Dom shakes his head. "Oh, no. You first. Because I think you already know what she told me."

Letty swallows and offers him a tense smile. "I guess she's still blaming me for what happened to her sister, huh? Told you she was gonna pay me back? Wipe the asphalt with my ass? That kinda shit?"

Dom tilts his head to one side, and looks at Letty curiously. "You still denying you had anything to do with it?"

Letty sighs and stands up. "Just spit it out, Dom! What the hell are you dancing around? You think I did it? You gonna believe her over me?"

"Well, if was just her... it wouldn't be a problem...But Julia says you did it... why would she lie?"

Letty arches her brow, shrugs, and looks away. "I don't have a damn clue. Maybe she's confused. Maybe she got messed up more than the doctors realize. How the hell should I know!"

Dom folds his arms across his chest and just looks at her for a long moment. "Letty... you have no idea just how bad I wanna believe you... I don't wanna think that you could do something like that... I don't wanna believe that you could lie to me like that."

"Don't give me that look, Dom. Ya know? This is just fucking perfect. I'm supposed to trust *you* but you can't take my word for something when I say I didn't do it? Un-fucking-believable!"

Dom shakes his head. "Letty, don't even start that shit..."

"Don't start what, Dom? Don't start dragging up the lies *you've* told *ME*?"

"Nice try, Letty, but this isn't about you and me... Not the way you are trying to paint it..."

Letty begins to pace around the room, shaking her head. "Then what is it about? Why don't you tell me that? You tell *me* how I'm supposed to feel! How I'm supposed to react! Cause to be honest, Dom, I don't have a damn clue! I don't know what you want from me and I don't know what you expect from me."

"Whoa, Letty... what the FUCK are you talking about? You want me to tell you how you are supposed to feel? How you feel is up to you..."

"Is it? Is it really? So you're saying you're not gonna judge me for being jealous? Not gonna judge me for getting pissed off at your endless flirting? You keep saying you want the truth. Do you even know what the truth is anymore? Was it the truth when you told me you loved me?"

Letty feels hot tears begin to spill down her cheeks and her voice starts to waver.

"I've stood by you and been there for you and all I've ever gotten was a slap in the face. That shit with Tran's sister. The skanks at the races. All of them throwing themselves at you and you eat it up. I watched you that night. The way you smiled at her. The way you talked to her. I remember when you used to treat me that way. Like I was something so special. But lately I've been just another groupie. Just someone hanging around your house. If you want to replace me, fine. Do it already! But don't do this shit behind my back!"

Letty swallows hard and fights to control her voice.

"Ya know something? I wish I could hurt you as badly as you've hurt me. I wish I knew how to get under your skin and make you feel as crazy as I feel! You want the truth? Yeah, I did it! I took it out on her because I couldn't take it out you."

Letty begins to sob openly, not caring how she looks to him and not caring what he thinks any more.

"I can't deal with it anymore, Dom. I don't like feeling this way and I'm not gonna let you keep putting me on a shelf and paying attention to me when there's no one else around. Just say you hate me. Say you're mad as hell and tell me to get out, but do it now cause I can't take you stringing me along for another minute."

Dom stands in shock... whatever he was expecting this was not it.

"Letty... why didn't you tell me any of this before? Why did you lie to me about it? And if you needed to take it out on someone... why the fuck did you pick some poor kid who didn't have a chance in hell of fighting back?"

Letty sniffs and blinks, trying to stop the tears from falling. She finally meets his eyes with a pained look on her face. "I don't know, Dom. All I know is that when I saw you leave with her...I snapped. And then when I got there... I swear I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand. But once I started..." She sighs and looks away. "I just couldn't stop."

Dom shakes his head, and rubs a hand over his scalp. He looks at Letty for a moment, realizing he knows exactly how she feels. Dom reaches out and pulls her into his arms, hugging her.

Letty lets herself be pulled into the hug and exhales a shuddering breath as she wraps her arms around him, her tears suddenly renewed at not being rejected by him.

"Letty... I love you... but the fighting and all the other bullshit has got to stop... and before you say it.. Yes.. I do love you... and you are the only woman I have ever said that to..."

Letty's voice is strained, "Then why, Dom? Why are there so many sides to you? Why do you treat me differently depending on who's around? I know I look like I cat marking my territory but I can't help it! I've been fighting for what I want since I can remember." Her voices drops to a whisper. "And I want you."

"I don't know, Letty... that's something we will have to talk about later... right now? I gotta figure out what do do about Dallas..."

Letty groans and shivers.

Dom feels the shiver run through her body... he looks down at her, not letting her go.

"She wants to kill me, Dom. She's *gonna* kill me. And at the moment, I don't fucking blame her."

"What did she say to you, Letty?" Dom asks quietly.

Letty pulls away and walks towards the door, wiping at her face and shaking her head trying to regain her composure. "Oh, you know. The usual. Something about seeing me every where. Probably in pieces. And of course there was the whole car bomb thing."

Dom's eyes narrow, and he frowns. "She threatened to wire your car?"

"I believe her exact words were 'Click Click BOOM'," and she makes the same motion Dallas had made.

Dom starts to grin, and he shakes his head in amazement. "Ya gotta give her credit for imagination... but she wouldn't wire your car... it's not her style. If she was gonna kill you, I think she would make it much more up close and personal."

Letty fights the battle against a smile and loses. "I don't know whether to be insulted or flattered. Ya know, if her sister hadn't been hitting on you, I'd probably have liked Dallas a lot."

"Well, who knows... if we can come out of this in one piece... maybe you'll have your chance. At the moment? I think I better go talk to Julia... maybe she can talk sense into her sister..."

"Ummm... Dom?"

"Yeah?"

"How is... I mean... Can I..." she stumbles over the words and trails off, embarrassed.

"Can you what?... Spit it out, Letty..."

Letty takes a deep breath and sighs. "Can I go with you? I think... I *know* I owe her an apology. And I want to do it face to face."

Dom takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "You're right... you do owe her an apology. You can go with me... but you wait outside the room, until I check with her to make sure she wants to see you... understood?"

Letty nods and finds an interesting spot on the floor to stare at. "Are we okay, Dom? Can *you* forgive me?"

Dom looks at her for a long quiet moment, then nods slowly. "Yeah, Letty... I forgive you."


	10. Chapter 11

**Chapter Ten**

Julia is laying in her room... the TV is on but she's not really watching it... Dallas left earlier, and Julia is worried that she is going do something stupid.

Dom approaches Julia's room... he has left Letty sitting in the waiting room. He is a little worried about talking to her. He feels some responsibility for the attack on Julia, but he needs her to talk to Dallas.

Dom knocks on the door. "Knock knock...anyone home?" He peeks his head in the door, cautiously.

Julia glances over at the sound of his voice, and a smile spreads across her face. "Dom! Hi! Please come in..."

Dom steps inside the room and closes the door. He smiles at Julia trying to cover his shock at her bruised face. He eyes the TV. "Let me guess...all this is just a ploy so you can be waited on hand and foot, right?" He motions to her face and grins, winking at her.

Julia rolls her eyes, still smiling. "You've found me out... oh no! It's nice of you to come and see me. You are my second visitor... although Hector did call. He said he'd stop by tonight while Dallas is working."

"Yeah... well, it's the least I could do." He looks down at his hands nervously. "I mean, coming to see how you were doing after... well... You sure you're okay?"

Julia's smile softens at his nervousness. "Dom... I'm gonna be fine... and it's not your fault... you are just like Dallas. She always tries to take responsibility for things she can't control... and you do it too, don't you?"

Dom takes a deep breath and shakes his head. "I don't know what to say to you, Julia. I mean, sorry seems a bit weak after what happened. But I honestly don't know what to tell you. I wish it hadn't happened but I really just didn't see this one coming. I feel like I've been blindsided, ya know?"

"I know just how you feel, Dom... Trust me. All you really have to say is you will still be my friend. That way, Letty doesn't win... and no one gets hurt."

Dom looks up at her and smiles. "You never have to worry about that, Julia. I'll be your friend. But it's gonna take more than that to keep people from getting hurt. I saw Dallas today... I can't say I was comforted by the info she was throwin' at me."

Julia frowns worriedly. "Has she gone after Letty?"

"You could say that." He looks down again and shakes his head. "The thing is... Letty is sorry for what happened. She wants to apologize. It's part of the reason I'm here. That and I need *your* help with something." He looks up finally with a hopeful expression on his face.

Julia smiles at him. "What do you need?"

"Think you can talk to your sister for me?"

"I can try... she can be pretty stubborn. But I can usually get her to listen..."

"Julia, Letty's scared. And after seeing Dallas earlier today...I'd say she's got a damn good reason to be scared. You should have seen your sister last night, she was like a zombie... just going on will power alone. And then she just snapped like a cornered cat and came out fighting. I understand why she did it now. Which makes me more than a little nervous about what she's gonna do now that she knows her gut was right."

Dom takes Julia's hand gently and rubs the back of it.

Julia frowns a little. "I know, Dom... she gets a little carried away sometimes... I will talk to her, I promise. Hurting Letty isn't going to change anything... except maybe get her put in jail... and then where will we be?"

"Listen, Julia, I don't know what exactly Dallas said to Letty. Maybe I don't wanna know. But it scared her enough to tell me the truth about last night. The whole truth. There was a lot behind what happened. Can you find it in your heart to listen to her? Let her apologize? I know it's asking a lot.. but I'd consider it a personal favor that one day I'll repay. You have my word."

Julia looks down at his hand joined to hers, and gives it a squeeze. "Dom, to tell you the truth, the idea of seeing Letty does scare me a little... but I wouldn't be much of a friend if I refused you."

Julia looks up at him and smiles. "Besides... maybe it will set a good example for Dallas."

Dom smiles back at her and squeezes her hand back. "Thanks, Julia. You're really something, you know that?"

Julia beams. "Thanks! I'll even talk to her alone, Dom... but leave the door open, okay?"

"No problem. Give me a minute to go grab her, okay?" He smiles and lifts her hand to place a gentle kiss on the knuckles before releasing it.

Dom leaves her room, and heads up the corridor to the waiting room. He pauses in the doorway, and looks at Letty. She is curled up on the sofa, staring out the window. He walks over to her.

"Letty?" he asks softly.

Letty blinks, and looks up at him. "Well? Will she see me?"

He nods slowly. "Yeah... come on, I'll walk you there." He holds his hand out to Letty.

Letty takes his hand, and slowly gets to her feet. She takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. "Ok... let's do this."

Dom walks her down the corridor until they reach the door to Julia's room. He stops and faces Letty.

"Ok... from here it's all you, babe. I'm gonna wait out here."

Letty approaches the door, warily and peeks in, chewing on her bottom lip. "I come in peace?" She smiles weakly while holding her hands up in surrender.

Julia smiles slightly at that... but then gets serious again. "Come in, Letty... it's alright."

Letty fidgets and shuffles in while keeping her eyes trained on the floor. She clears her throat. "Ummm...listen, Julia... I really owe you an apology... I just... hell, I don't know where to start." She frowns and shakes her head.

"I suppose it's not really important now, Letty... but would you tell me why? I never did anything to you."

Letty bites the bullet and looks up at Julia totally serious. "You're right. You didn't do anything to me. But I'm not the most confident person in the world...and I've got a bad case of jealousy where Dom is concerned. Last night the green-eyed monster won out over better judgement."

Dallas strolls up the corridor. She's smiling, thinking over the last couple of hours. _'Click click boom! Gods, the look on Letty's face was priceless! Talk about your Kodak moments!'_ She laughs to herself.

Dom glances up and sees her coming. "Fuck... talk about bad timing." He moves quickly to intercept her.

"Dallas!"

"Dom!" Dallas looks at him in surprise. "What are you doing here? Visiting Jules?" She holds up a container of ice cream. "I would have been here sooner, but I had to stop and get her Blizzard!"

She glances up as a voice calls over the intercom. "Code Blue, 212, ICU... Code Blue, 212, ICU..."

Her eyes widen, and she heads up the corridor. "Oh My God, Dom... is that Julia?"

Dom grabs her arm. "Dallas, NO! Julia is fine. Just wait a minute... Please.. I need to talk to you before you go down there."

Dallas sighs as relief washes over her, until she sees the look on Dom's face. "Dom... what's going on? Why don't you want me..." Her eyes narrow, as anger and disbelief war in her expression. "Oh, no, you didn't... You let that fucking bitch in there with my sister?"

She tears her arm out of Dom's grasp and moves up the corridor.

Dom reaches out, snaking an arm around her waist and pulls her into a private waiting room, closing the door behind them.

Dallas rounds on him, rage blazing in her eyes. She growls out, "Dom... you really don't want a piece of me right now. Get the fuck out of my way!"

"Not until you fucking listen to me, Dallas! Letty is...FUCK!" he stops, grabbing Dallas as she tries to get past him, and shoves her back into the room. "LISTEN! Letty came down here to apologize, and your sister agreed to hear her out. Maybe you should follow her example!"

"My sister is a defenseless child. She's all I've got... and you have no idea what I am capable of..." She shakes her head in disbelief. "and you left the bitch that put her here alone with her! What were you thinking, Dom?"

"Dallas, I am trying to solve this without anyone else getting hurt! If your sister is willing to accept her apology... that should be the end of it. Your sister doesn't want revenge... you do!"

Dallas opens her mouth to retort, and stops. She frowns at Dom. "Why the fuck do you always do this to me, Toretto?" She shakes her head, rubbing the back of her neck tiredly. "Letty almost killed my sister, Dom... and you are asking me to give her a second chance?"

Dom moves closer to her. "All I'm asking is you think about what your sister wants here. I talked to her...and she doesn't want you to hurt Letty. She figures you hurt Letty, you could end up in jail, and then where will she be?"

She sighs. "Okay... I'll listen to her, Dom. Primarily because it's the only way you'll let me out of this fucking room!"

"Fair enough. I know you keep your word."

Dom turns and opens the door. He gestures towards the corridor. "After you..."

Dallas glares at him as she walks out into the corridor. She stops just outside her sister's room, and leans against the wall to the side of the open door. She folds her arms across her chest, and does her best to ignore Dom.

Dom joins her on the opposite side, trying not to smile.

"I figured I'd start a fight and ask questions later. I was hurting and somebody was gonna pay for it. If I thought I could actually hurt Dom, I'd have taken it out on him. Instead you caught it all. If it's any consolation, I broke my hand and will be stuck with this cast for a few weeks" She holds up her broken hand to show Julia.

"You were jealous of me?" Julia asks, disbelieving.

"You gotta understand, Julia. You were the latest in a long string of girls flirting with him. And he's all I've got. But he's always paying attention to everyone but me. You came along all feminine and shit..." She pauses, embarrassed at her crude language and drops her eyes. "...sorry...stuff. I can't be like that. I've never been real big into acting like a girl. So, yeah, in some ways I was jealous."

Julia smiles at Letty... she so can't believe that Letty was threatened by *her*! "Letty... I'm no threat... Dom looks at me like a little sister. But I'll tell you the same thing I'm gonna tell Dallas... you need to let go of your anger... it's gonna poison you the same way it's poisoning Dallas. Hurting me didn't solve anything, did it."

"You're right...I know that *now*. What I'm saying is... I wasn't fair to you. It doesn't excuse my behavior last night. And I'm not trying to make excuses for it. I'm just trying to say that I am sorry. I'm sorry you got hurt. I'm sorry you ended up here and I'm glad you're feelin' better. I'm not really asking for forgiveness and if I were in your shoes I wouldn't forgive me. But I'm asking for you to just accept that I feel bad about what happened and I honestly hope you feel better. Then maybe one day we can try again. Maybe this time we'll be friends instead of... whatever we were before."

Julia cocks her head to one side and just looks at Letty. "Letty... I know you aren't asking for it... but I think you need it just the same... I forgive you."

Letty looks up shell shocked. "Wha..?"

"...and I would like us to be friends..." Julia grins at Letty's reaction. "Did I stutter?"

"Really? You would? Seriously? After all that I did last night... all of a sudden I say "sorry" and you say "let's be friends"?" Letty is staring at Julia in disbelief. She moves to examine the IV bags hanging over her head.

"Letty... I'm not my sister... Dallas thinks I'm naive... I prefer to think I am mature." She giggles. "but holding a grudge won't help anyone."

Julia watches Letty curiously. "What are you doing?"

Letty flashes Julia a serious look. "I'm checking to see what kinda drugs they've got you on, girl, cause that apology was Waaaaaaaaaaaaay too easy!"

Julia grins at Letty.

Letty drops her head and stares at the floor for a minute and then looks up, slightly at a loss for words. "Well anyways... I should probably... ya know... go or something. You need to rest and all... so I'm just gonna..." She hikes her thumb towards the open door and walks backwards towards it. "...umm...ya know..split and stuff... You take care, okay, Julia?"

"Thanks for coming and talking to me, Letty... I will talk to Dallas...I promise. You take care too!"

"No problem. And hey..." She pauses at the door and looks back at Julia. "Thanks. You're pretty cool, ya know that?"

Julia smiles. "So are you... bye!"

Letty grins, shrugs and waves. "Bye..."

Letty turns and steps out into the corridor, a huge smile on her face. It quickly disappears as she comes face-to-face with Dallas.

Dallas looks at her for a long moment, then nods. "My sister may have forgiven you, but I haven't."

Letty takes a step back, then firms up her stance as Dom steps up beside her. "Dallas... I know it don't make up for what I did... but I am sorry."

Dallas nods, a smirk crossing her face. "Oh you are right about that. You *are* sorry... pretty fucking sorry and pretty apt to stay that way. Look, Letty... I can't do it. I'm not my sister. I don't have it in me to forgive you." Dallas swallows. "However... Jules has forgiven you. So I am just gonna back away from all this shit. But I won't forget you, or what you did. Got me?" She levels a hard stare at Letty before turning away and walking into Julia's room.

Letty sighs and looks at Dom.

Dom smiles gently, and puts his arm around her shoulders. "Come on... let's go home."


	11. Chapter 12

**Chapter Eleven**

Dallas walks into the room, and pushes the door partway closed behind her. She smiles at her sister, and moves closer to the bed. Leaning down, she kisses her cheek.

"How ya livin', girl? Hey, I remembered your ice cream," and she holds up the bag.

Julia smiles up at her sister. "Thanks... I couldn't ask for a better sister."

Dallas laughs. "You could ask, but I don't think it would do you much good. You're sort of stuck with me!"

Julia giggles softly. "You are a goof, Dallas... by the way... I overheard what you said out there to Letty. I'm proud of you. Thank you for letting her go."

"But I should have forgiven her, right?"

"I don't expect miracles, Dallas," Julia grins. "But you did let her go."

Dallas walks over and sets the bag on the counter. She turns to face her sister, leaning against the counter with her arms folded across her chest. "Yeah, I did... and it was one of the hardest things I have ever done." She shakes her head, and looks down. "You know me, babygirl... I'm not exactly the forgiving type."

Julia sighs. "Dallas, I know... you've always been a fight first, fight again later kind of person. There is so much anger in you... you need to let go of it. All that anger and hate is gonna eat you alive if you don't."

"I know, babygirl." She lifts her head and looks at her sister. "But it's not that easy for me... not like you. Sometimes it's like... I've been angry for so long... it's like a part of me. Hate comes so easy for me... I'm not sure I *can* let it go."

"Just promise me you'll try, Dallas." Julia smiles affectionately at her sister. "I worry about you, ya know."

"Hey now... don't you be worrying about me! You just worry about getting better, you hear? I can take care of myself."

"I know you can, Dallas. But that isn't gonna stop me from worrying... you're my sister... and it's my perogative!" Julia grins.

Dallas can't help but smile. "And you call me a goof?"

Julia giggles. "You *are* a goof... I guess it just runs in the family."

Frowning slightly, Julia rubs her fingertips across her forehead.

"You okay, babygirl?"

"Yeah... I think so. I'm just feeling a little woozy." Julia looks up at her sister. "Would you mind just taking the ice cream home? I don't think I better try it."

"Not a problem, Jules... if you're sure you're... maybe I should call a nurse?"

"No, Dallas... I'm just tired. I guess I never realized how tired not moving can make you." Julia smiles softly up at her sister.

"OK then... here's the plan. I'll take the ice cream home before it melts completely... you get some rest, and I'll stop by on my way to work. 'k?"

"That'll work. I think I'm gonna sleep now." Julia settles herself against her pillow and closes her eyes.

Dallas leans down and lightly kisses her sister's cheek. "I love you, babygirl. See you in a few hours."

"I love you, too, Dallas... night."

Dallas watches her sister for a moment, then picks up the bag, heading for the door. She opens the door completely, and steps out into the hallway. As she walks away, she can hear alarms going off, with Code Blue being called over the intercom. An awful, sick feeling settles in the pit of her stomach, and she slowly turns to face the door to her sister's room, just in time to see them wheel a crashcart into her room.

"Julia," she whispers. She scrunches her eyes tightly shut, and bows her head. _'Please, GOD, I'm begging here!'_ She opens her eyes and slowly lifts her head. She walks slowly, carefully towards her sister's room.

"Julia?... Babygirl?" She tries to enter the room, and an orderly blocks her way. "Get out of my way, she's my SISTER!" she shouts at him.

"I'm sorry, but you are gonna have to stay clear. If you come in, you'll just be in the way. Please!"

With the last bit of reason she possesses, Dallas recognizes his words as the truth. She slowly nods her head, and backs away until she bumps into the wall. She slides down the wall into a sitting position and wraps her arms around her legs. She lowers her head, resting her forehead against her knees... and waits.

Dallas hears soft footsteps approaching as the excitement slowly dies down.

"Dallas?"

She slowly lifts her head, her gaze traveling up long greens-clad legs, until she reaches the face, a face she recognizes. "Doc Greene?"

Greene sighs, then settles himself on the floor next to Dallas. "Am I gonna have to call that big orderly named Bubba for you?"

Dallas pauses, thinking about that. She shakes her head. "No... I'm not gonna lose it here. I'll save it for when I get home." Dallas looks over at Doc Greene. "Is she... is she... I can't say it!"

Dr. Greene nods slowly. "She's gone, Dallas. We tried, but she didn't respond."

Dallas' forehead creases, and she swallows hard. A shiver runs through her. _'Get it together, Dallas! Just hold on... there's someone I gotta go see!'_

"Dallas, is there someone we can call for you? A family member, a friend... I don't think you should be alone right now..."

Dallas stands and looks down at the doctor. "No... there's no one. And Doc? I know you mean well, but right now... alone is precisely what I need to be. Now... are there some papers I need to sign or anything?"

Dr. Greene climbs slowly to his feet, and shakes his head. "There are... but they can wait. Why don't you go home and get some rest?"

"I wanna see my sister first. I *have* to see my sister first."

Nodding, Dr. Greene gestures towards the room. "Go ahead. I'll wait for you out here."

Hesitantly, Dallas walks into the room. She stops at the foot of the bed, and looks at her sister. For a moment, she can almost believe Julia is just sleeping. She moves around to the side of the bed, sits the ice cream down, and takes her sister's hand.

"I'm sorry, Julia... I'm so sorry... I let you down. I promised you that I would take care of you. And I let you down. I promised to protect you... again, I failed!" She swallows hard, and presses a kiss to the back of her hand. "And now, I'm gonna let you down one more time, and I'm sorry, babygirl. But it has to be done."

Dallas leans down, and softly kisses her brow. She carefully tucks her sister's hand under the sheet, then turns and walks away.


	12. Chapter 13

**Chapter Twelve**

Letty settles carefully on the sofa, snuggling closer to Dom and resting her arm gently in her lap. She sighs softly, looks up into his brown eyes and smiles, using her good hand to reach out and squeeze his.

Dom tilts his head away from the TV and gives Letty a questioning look, pulling her close to kiss her forehead.

"You okay?" Dom mumbles against her skin. "Feeling better about Julia?"

Letty nods and tightens her hold. She forces her smile to widen and swallows, chewing on her bottom lip and nuzzling her face in his chest. "Yeah." She shrugs. "It's so weird. I mean...she just forgave me...and was so cool about it." She looks up at him and smiles. "I can't wait to get to know her better." 

* * *

><p>Dallas takes a deep breath, and exhales slowly. She has been watching the house for about an hour, waiting, hoping, that the team would leave. <em>'I want Letty... just Letty...'<em> She smiles as she watches Vince back out onto the street, and drive away. She slips her hand around the grip of the gun in her lap, and opens the door of her car. 

* * *

><p>Dom nods. "I'm sure you will...but in the mean time..." He checks the clock. "It's time for your meds. Your arm hurting?"<p>

"Yeah...they're in the kitchen." Letty gives him an innocent look. "I could do with some water too." She smiles, flirting slightly.

Dom stands and gives her a "yeah right" look but winks and disappears into the kitchen. 

* * *

><p>Dallas moves quietly across the lawn, her dark clothing blending in with the shadows cast by the streetlight. She pauses, glancing at the front of the house. She can see the light from the television screen flickering in the window. She ducks down as she sees Dom through the window, moving towards the back of the house.<p>

She smiles and whispers, "Perfect!" 

* * *

><p>Letty snuggles into the sofa, and smiling, she stretches out to take up the room that Dom just vacated. She stares at the TV, laughing occasionally at some joke on the screen.<p>

Dallas steps up on the porch, and peers in through the glass panes at the top of the door. She can see the top of Letty's head on the couch. Her smile doesn't quite reach her eyes, as she eases the door open and steps into the house.

Dom calls from the kitchen, "Is it the blue one or the white one you're supposed to take?"

Letty doesn't take her eyes from the TV. "Ummm...the blue one I think...is that the one that starts with the O?"

Dom checks the bottle. "No...the white one starts with an O...the blue one starts with a P..."

"Whatever..." Letty shrugs. "It's still the blue one."

She steps quietly into the room, and levels the gun at Letty, sliding the action on the gun to get her attention.

Letty blinks and turns toward the sound, widening her eyes and scrambling back on the couch to put as much distance between herself and the gun Dallas is pointing at her.

Dallas lifts a finger to her lips. "Shhhhhh."

"What the...?" Letty swallows nervously and whispers, "But Dallas, I thought we were cool? What's the deal?" She chews her lower lip and narrows her eyes, darting glances towards the kitchen.

Dallas tilts her head to one side, and looks at her for a long moment. "What's the deal?" she asks quietly. "Deal's off... the *deal* ended... when you killed my sister."

Letty shakes her head and blinks in confusion. "But I didn't, Dallas. She's fine. I saw you at the hospital today...talked to Julia...it's all cool...Remember?"

Dallas' hand tightens on the gun. _'This is what you want... what you've been waiting for... pull the fucking trigger! Just DO IT!'_

Letty cringes as Dallas tightens her grip, and she sinks further into the sofa.

"Dallas..." Letty softly pleads, "Please! Don't do this!"

Dallas' jaw tightens and she grinds the words out between her teeth, "No... Letty... She WAS fine." A shudder runs through her body, and her hand trembles. "She's dead...and so are you."

Letty feels her heart drop to her feet and she starts to shake. _'It's not possible. It just can't be.'_ She starts to panic and begins to search frantically for anything she can use as a distraction to get away from Dallas. Her eyes dart back and forth to the kitchen and her voice starts to tremble. "Dallas...please...oh God, Dallas, I'm sorry but please...please don't do this..."

Grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, Dom pauses briefly when he hears Letty's voice. The sound fades and he opens the bottle for her and grabs the medicine and a bag chips to eat with the movie. He smiles and shakes his head as he walks back into the living room.

Dallas' hand begins to shake, and she tightens the muscles in her arm, fighting to keep the gun steady. She can hear her sister's voice, _'This is wrong, Dallas... it's wrong... let her go!'_ However, the beast in her soul wants vengeance... it wants blood.

"Ya know, Let...it's a wonder you haven't overdosed by now..." the teasing tone in his voice trails off and disappears when he notices Dallas in the room. He drops the stuff in his hands and holds them up in a non-threatening way when he sees the gun. "Oh hell. Dallas...what are you doing?"

Dallas holds the gun leveled at Letty, but glances quickly at Dom, and then back. Her voice is quiet, almost sad, "I should think that's obvious, Dom... I'm gonna kill Letty..."

Letty shoots Dom a pleading look and starts to move towards him but stops when she sees Dallas' finger tighten on the trigger.

He shakes his head at Letty when he sees her try to move and then looks back at Dallas. "Alright. You're gonna kill Letty. You want to tell me *why*?"

Dallas swallows hard, trying to keep her voice from shaking. Her lower lip trembles slightly. _'Just go away, Dom... Fuck, I should have just pulled the fucking trigger!'_

"I'm gonna kill her because MY SISTER IS DEAD, Dom! This bitch killed her."

Dom winces and draws his lower lip between his teeth, licking it slowly and watching Dallas carefully. He takes a deep breath and sighs softly, giving Dallas an apologetic look. "Dallas..." he begins in a soft, gentle voice, "Dallas, I'm sorry about Julia...but you know killing Letty won't bring her back...it won't do anything except get you in trouble."

Dallas snorts, "Do you think I care? Do ya really? Everything that meant *anything* in my life is gone... It doesn't matter what happens to me now."

Dom swallows nervously and takes a step forward, trying to put himself between Letty and the gun and being careful not to spook Dallas into snapping. "I know she meant a lot to you...but do you really think this is what Julia wants? She *forgave* Letty. Remember?" Dom sighs again. "And trust me, Dallas...you haven't lost everything until you've lost your freedom...I should know."

Dallas tilts her head to one side and gives Dom a warning look. "Dom... stay out of the way... Don't make me fucking shoot you too!"

Dom keeps his hands up and nods, "I'm not trying to get in your way...I just want to talk to you...but if somebody is gonna get shot...then shoot me." He looks between Letty and Dallas. "Just leave Letty out of this, okay?" Letty watches Dom step closer and draws her feet up. Curling in on herself, she starts to cry, silently.

Dallas frowns as she feels the tight rein she has on her emotions begin to slip. She can feel the hot burn of tears welling up behind her eyes. She swallows hard. "Dom... you're not the one that hurt my sister. I don't wanna shoot you."

Dom takes another step closer and nods, his face neutral and calm and his voice a deeply soothing tone. "Maybe I didn't, Dallas. But I can't let you kill her. You know that. And deep down I don't think you want to kill her." He offers Dallas a small smile. "If you did...you'd have pulled that trigger by now."

Her shoulders slump as Dallas realizes he's right. _'I can't do it. I can't shoot Dom, I can't even bring myself to shoot Letty.'_ Dallas takes a step back, keeping the gun leveled at him. She slowly shakes her head from side to side. _'NO! He's gotta be wrong!'_ "You're WRONG, Dom... Get out of my way!"

Dom frowns and shakes his head, stepping closer and putting himself between Dallas and Letty. He puts his hands behind his back and carefully palms his cellphone, showing it to Letty but not to Dallas. "I can't do that, Dallas. Now you can talk to me...or you can shoot me. The choice is yours...but I'm not moving."

Terrified, Letty watches Dom and chances a peek around him at Dallas. She stands slowly and steps up behind him, grabbing the phone and slipping it under her shirt and into the front of her sweat pants. She swallows nervously and moves with him step for step.

Dom rotates his body, acting as a shield for Letty until he's got her blocked so she can back into the kitchen and call for help. He glances at Letty for a split second and smiles before immediately refocusing on Dallas.

Letty cringes and clings to Dom, understanding instantly what he's doing but afraid to leave him alone with Dallas. She mouths the words "I Love You" when he looks at her and wipes furiously at her eyes so she can see to get to safety.

Dallas growls in frustration, "Goddammit, Dom!"

"Talk to me, Dallas. Growling at me isn't going to solve anything. Just give me the gun and tell me what happened. Tell me *exactly* what happened."

Dallas catches a glimpse of Letty as she slips into the kitchen and she realizes that her window of opportunity has passed. She lowers the gun to her side, but doesn't give it to Dom. Shaking her head, Dallas slowly backs away from him, until her back hits the wall, and she slides down it until she's sitting on the floor. She looks up at Dom, her cheeks wet with silent tears. She whispers, "There's nothing to tell... she's dead." She winces in pain at her own words. "Julia is dead... that's it and that's all." Dom tilts his head and begins to ease towards her with slow measured steps. "When did it happen, Dallas? She seemed fine a couple hours ago."

Dallas' eyes lose their focus on the here and now, as she thinks back. "It was right after you left...she and I talked...and she said she didn't feel good." Her face crumples. "GOD, Dom... I should have listened to her!"

Dom nods and steps closer, easing down into a crouch a few feet from her. "Maybe..."he begins gently, "but what could you have done that the doctors didn't?"

She presses the heel of one hand and the butt of the gun against her forehead, then thumps herself with the gunbutt in frustration. "I dunno... Something... anything... all I know... is I feel so lost... she was my whole world, Dom..." Dallas looks at the gun in her hand... _'it would be so easy'..._ and she pushes the muzzle of the gun up underneath her chin. She looks at Dom.

"I'm sorry..." and she squeezes the trigger.

"NO!" Dom shouts and lunges at her. He slaps the gun away from her and sends it skittering across the floor even as he hears the shot ring out and echo through the room.

"Dammit Dom! Just let me do it..." she scrambles for the gun, blinded by her tears.

Dom grabs Dallas, and pulls her up hard against him, wrapping his arms around her securely. He begins to rock her back and forth, like a child, keeping his voice low and soothing. "No, Dallas. I can't. It's not worth it and it's not gonna solve anything. Now just calm down...easy...I'll get you through this...I promise..."

Dallas struggles against Dom, but it doesn't last long. She's just so fucking tired! She collapses against Dom, grabbing handfuls of his shirt, sobbing against him like she's dying from a broken heart.

Dom holds her while she struggles and then murmurs sympathetically as she breaks down. He strokes her hair soothingly as she cries and mourns her sister.

Letty paces across the side yard outside the kitchen door. "Vince, I don't care... just get here now! You don't..." and the phone drops from suddenly nerveless fingers as Letty hears the shot ring out. A cold chill spreads over her entire body and she begins to shake. Slowly, she wills her body to respond and go back in the house.

She pauses just inside the kitchen door, then swallows and walks cautiously through the kitchen. She peeks around the corner to see Dom cradling Dallas and soothing her softly. Fresh tears well up in her eyes and she turns away, moving outside to wait for help to arrive.


	13. Chapter 14

**Chapter Thirteen**

The room is silent except for the sounds of quiet breathing. Dallas takes a couple of deep, slow breaths, and lifts her head. She rubs her hand down over her face, feeling a little lost.

Dom peers down at her, concern etched in his features as he offers a tentative smile and brushes a stray piece of hair back from her face. "You okay?" he asks softly.

Dallas glances at him, and immediately drops her gaze. She cannot believe how badly she just broke down in front of him. _'In front of him? You broke down fucking on him, you dolt!'_ She sighs and nods her head. "Yeah..." She takes another deep breath, and exhales slowly. "I think I'm gonna be okay..."

Dom nods and watches her carefully for a more minutes. He rubs soothing circles on her back, and then chances a glance up. He sees the still-loaded gun just beyond where they are sitting on the floor. Gently he takes her chin in a light grip, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Hey...it's okay, you know? You aren't superwoman, alright? You got nothing to be embarrassed about. Remember that." Dom brushes the backs of his fingers against her cheek and then reaches down to tangle his fingers with hers. "Now... how about we get up and go sit on the couch? Give you a chance to pull it together?"

Nodding, Dallas gets her feet under her. She stands slowly, not too sure her legs will hold her. She looks at Dom, and tries a small smile... a poor attempt at best. She swallows, and gives his hand a squeeze. "Ok if I use the ladies room first? I feel a strong need to ahhh... freshen up..."

Rolling easily to his feet, Dom places a steadying hand on Dallas until he's sure she's got her balance. He nods and smiles, sliding his hand down to the small of her back and gesturing to the stairs. "Sure. It's upstairs, first door on the right. I'll be waiting for you when you get back, okay?"

Dallas nods, and this time her smile is a little stronger... she heads for the stairs, and pauses at the bottom, looking back at Dom. "Hey... Thanks... for everything. I'll be down in a minute."

"Take your time. No rush."

Dallas nods, and heads on up the stairs. Cold water and face are connecting real soon!

He watches until she's out of sight and then bends to scoop up the gun, quickly depressing the release button and catching the clip as it drops into his hand. He shoves it into his pocket and checks for the chambered round, removing that as well. He pockets that bullet and slips the gun into his waistband at the back. Listening for the sounds of water upstairs, he waits until he's sure she's busy, then makes his way outside to check on Letty.

Letty whirls at the sound of the back door slamming. She throws herself towards Dom, haphazardly wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. The tension and adrenaline slowly fade to shock as the rush of excitement and terror dwindles away and leaves her emotionally drained. Panicked and terrified by what she's just seen, she clings to him, whispering softly. "Dom, oh god. I thought I'd lost you. She's crazy. You gotta call the cops. She tried to kill us. Me. You. Promise me? Promise me you'll call the cops and you won't go back in there."

Dom squeezes her gently and kisses her temple, murmuring softly and stroking her hair. He tries to calm the shaking he can feel all through her body. Being mindful of her arm, he lifts her and walks over to the picnic table. Setting her down carefully, he moves to stand between her legs, forcing her to look at him. "Letty, don't. She's upset, okay? I know she scared you but she's scared too and calling the cops ain't gonna help any of us, alright? Just let me handle this and I promise I'll get it all straightened out." He smiles and kisses her lightly. "C'mon, Letty. Trust me, okay?"

Letty shoves at him, eyes flaring with hurt and anger as she stares at him disbelievingly. "WHAT?," she hisses. "Dom...she tried to kill me! Held a fucking gun to my head! Would have shot you! Christ, I thought she _did!_ And you're gonna let it go? What the fuck is wrong with you? I don't understand..." Shaking her head, she climbs down and moves away from him.

Sighing, Dom moves towards her, glancing back at the house before rubbing his hands lightly up and down Letty's arms. He can hear the sounds of squealing tires as they round the corner at the edge of the neighborhood and bends down to hug Letty close. "Letty, please. She's been through a lot of shit and I don't want to think what I'd be like if I'd lost Mia that way. I'm asking you to trust me. She wasn't really gonna kill you or me or she woulda done it and not let me talk her down. She's asking for help and I can't help it if I think she's worth saving, alright? She's a good kid but she's just mixed up right now."

The sounds of cars screeching to a stop in front of the house cause Dom to look up and when he hears the doors slamming he shifts his attention to make sure it's not the cops. He eases his grip on Letty slightly as his eyes take in Leon and Vince running towards the house. "Guys! Back here!"

Leon puts on the brakes and changes direction when he hears Dom. He heads for the backyard. _'Shit, Dom is not gonna believe this. I'm not sure **I** believe it!'_

Wrenching herself free of Dom's grip, Letty gives him a cold look, folding her arms around herself and shaking her head. "Fine. You do what you want. But I'm out of it. And I want her out of that house or so help me god, Dom, I'm leaving and I'm not coming back." She turns and walks back into the house.

"Dom! You okay?... Shit, from what Letty was telling V, I wasn't sure what to think!"

Vince strolls up behind Leon and watches Letty disappear into the house before shooting a confused look at Dom. "We heard shots, man. Or I did, at least. And then Letty wouldn't answer me." He looks to the house and back again. "She said Dallas was here trying to kill you...so what the fuck is going on, brother?"

Dom sighs and watches Letty go, closing his eyes and rubbing a hand over his face tiredly. He turns to face the guys, moving back towards the picnic table so he can lean against it and relay the truth.

"A lot. And ain't none of it pretty." He pulls the gun out his waistband and hands it to Vince. "To start with, I need you to get rid of this. Sell it, pawn it, dump it in a fucking river or the ocean or whatever. Just get rid of it. After tonight I don't want that thing anywhere Dallas can find it again."

Vince widens his eyes and takes the gun, glancing at Leon and then back at Dom.

Leon glances at the gun... then back at Dom with his eyebrows raised.

"So it's true then. She tried to kill you both?" Vince asks quietly.

Dom nods. "Oh yeah. Got into the house while I was in the kitchen and when I came back out she had Letty on the couch with the gun aimed at her. I managed to get Letty out and slip her my cell while I stayed and talked to her. Then she tried to kill herself and I got the gun away from her but a shot went off. I guess that's what you heard. Now Letty is pissed cuz I won't call the cops."

"I just don't think that's what she needs now." Dom shrugs. "She's strung so tight that something like that might really send her over and then who knows what she'll do." He looks up at them helplessly. "And next time I might not be there to stop her."

Leon swallows and shakes his head. "Dom.. I don't think you're gonna have to worry about calling the cops. They're already looking for her."

Dom blinks up in confusion, shaking his head. "What? You mean the neighbors called the fucking cops already? How the hell would they know?"

Vince drops his head, wincing at Dom's tone and shaking his head. "Nah, brother. That ain't it." He nudges Leon. "Go on, man. Tell him. He needs to know so we can figure out what the fuck to do about this shit." Vince fidgets and shifts his weight, holding the gun loosely by his side and wondering just what other kind of damage the cold metal has done.

"Dom... I was monitoring the police bands... like I always do... " Leon sighs, and drops his head. "There's an APB out on her... they are looking for her in connection with her father's murder."

Dom leans his head back and closes his eyes, exhaling loudly with a muttered curse. "Fuck." He shakes his head. "Her father's _murder_? Can this get any worse? No...wait...don't answer that." He groans and sighs, looking between Leon and Vince. "So now what the fuck do we do? We get caught hiding her ass and we're going down with her."

Dom screws up his face tightly and starts running possible scenarios through his head, trying to figure out what kind of options he's got. Suddenly his eyes pop open and he looks at Leon and Vince. "Do they have her tags? The car, the truck...?" he asks hopefully.

"I don't think so, Dom..." Leon shakes his head. "They have a good description of her car... and a partial description of her truck... but they didn't mention the plates."

"Fuck, that won't do us any good." Dom slumps slightly. "Those'll stick out like a sore thumb if she tries to hit the interstate with 'em." He chews at his lower lip and then gives Vince a quizzical look. "What about that Celica we were working on? Did we get that transmission fixed and back in?"

Vince looks thoughtful and then nods but still watches Dom with a puzzled expression. Yeah. I finished that up last week, I think. Body's in shit condition though. We hadn't started that yet. Why?"

Dom shakes his head emphatically. "Will it _run_? Will it get her outta the country? To Mexico?"

Vince brightens a bit and the beginnings of smile tug at his lips. "Yeah. Hell, yeah! And it'll blend in and they'll never fucking notice it." He raises a brow. "It's still at the shop though. How are we..."

Dom holds up a hand to cut him off and points at Leon. "You go and follow Vince in your car. Keep listening to the police and find out where they are." He shifts to Vince. "I want you to take her car to the shop and hide it in the back. Pick up the Celica and then head back here. I'm gonna go talk to Dallas. We'll have to ditch that truck somewhere but we can't do that until she's outta here. You got it?"

Leon nods. "You got it, Dom..."

"Oh and hey..." he drops his gaze to the gun still in Vince's hand. "Make sure you put that where it'll never be found. You got me?"

Vince smiles and reaches out a hand to squeeze Dom's shoulder. "No problem, brother. I'll take care of it." He turns and heads towards the car.

Leon looks at Dom for a moment. "Dom... watch your back... just in case..."

Dom offers a smile and nods. "You too. Keep your ear glued to that radio and I'll see you back in a while."

He takes a deep breath and sighs when they are finally out of sight. Slowly he turns back towards the house and drops his head, climbing the steps slowly and praying to god that he hasn't just made the biggest mistake of his life.


	14. Chapter 15

**Epilogue**

Dominic stares out across the rolling surf and the ebbing edge of the tide swirling sand back out into the ocean. He sighs heavily. Six months since he last saw her. Three months since he left his family, his team, and his life behind after the hijackings. And now he felt just as empty as this deserted stretch of beach.

Flopping down on the hot sand, he crosses his arms and rests them on his knees, propping his chin on his arms and closing his eyes. He's looked. In every place imaginable. Clubs, bars, car shops, local races, down the popular strips hoping for anything. A glimpse, a whisper that someone has seen her, heard of her. But it's like she's become the ghost he created.

Dominic knows that she was here at some point. The wrinkled and worn letter in his pocket is testimony to that. With a smile he reaches for it and carefully unfolds it, eyes tracing over the letters and words he knows by heart. _Dear Dom,_

_I know we said no contact and stuff. That you'd be in touch if you needed to. But, well, I just wanted to let you know that I made it down here. I did a lot of thinking on that drive and I realized a few things. Some important things that I just had to tell to somebody and since you already know so much, I thought why the hell not?_

_You were right, you know? I did need to learn to trust people. I'm ashamed to say that all the way down here I kept looking over my shoulder expecting to see the cops because you'd ratted me out. Stupid I know, but you hold my life in your hands right now. No one has ever done that since my dad. And after he abused it, I swore it wouldn't happen again._

_You made me break all my rules, Dom. And I do trust you. You saved me when I couldn't save myself. I owe you for that. So thanks, for everything you did, everything you risked. I'll remember it and remember you always._

_I also thought a lot about Julia. About what she'd have said if she'd known. I like to think that I got to her in time. That she didn't have to live with what I'll live with for the rest of my life. But I don't know, and now I never will. I know she forgave Letty. I'm trying to._

_It's not easy, you know? Despite what my head says, my heart still hurts. I know she's dead because of that beating. And Letty did that to her. I'll keep working on it and I hope you don't hold it against me. I can't stop feeling what I feel, ya know?_

_I guess I should wrap this up. But God knows how I suck at ending things. I will promise you one thing, Dom. I won't waste this chance you've given me. I'm gonna do what I can to pick up the pieces down here and start over. I swear I'm gonna do it right and maybe one day, we'll meet again. I'll keep the beer cold and towel laid out for you. See you on the beach in the next life, Dom._

_-Dallas_

Dominic sighs heavily and carefully refolds the tattered pages, clutching them tightly in his hand as he buries his face in his arms. He mumbles to himself, "Maybe one day, Dallas. If I ever find you."

Dallas steps out on to the beach from the trees at the edge. Sheltering her eyes from the glare of the sun, she sees Dom sitting on the beach. Her heart aches at his posture of defeat. She walks towards him, her bare feet silent on the sand. Stepping up next to him, she sits down, resting her arms on her knees. She looks out at the waves...and waits for him to notice her.

Dominic inhales deeply, pulling himself together as best he can before lifting his head and clearing his throat gruffly. "Listen, I'm not looking for..." he turns his head and widens his eyes, his words dying in his throat as he takes in her sun kissed look and the profile he's had memorized since he watched her drive off so many months ago..."Dallas?" He speaks no louder than a whisper in the hopes that if she is a dream or a mirage, she won't vanish right in front of him.

Dallas turns and looks at him, a smile curving one corner of her mouth. "Hey, Dom... I hear you been looking for me."

"You could say that." He laughs softly and looks her over carefully. "Wanted to see how you were. From the looks of you, I'd say you're doing pretty good."

Dallas nods, and licks her lips. _'It is so good to see him! He sure looks like he could use some TLC, though. What the hell has happened?'_

"I'm doing pretty good... thanks to you." Dallas sighs. "It's good to see you, Dom." She reaches out and touches his cheek with her fingertips.

Dominic half-smiles and then drops his gaze, reaching up to press her hand against his cheek and hold it there. His voice is quiet and shaking, almost breaking at times. "You have no idea how good it is to be seen. By a friend."

Dallas swallows hard, and her eyes grow serious. Using the hand on his cheek, she tilts his head up until she can see his eyes. The need and naked pain there is almost more than she can take. "Dom... I'm so sorry... I should have found you sooner..."

"Wouldn't have mattered." He shakes his head and blinks, letting a tear slide free as he pulls away. "I just...I needed to start over. Try and pick up my own pieces, and take my own advice. Try trusting somebody completely." Dom looks back at her with tear-filled eyes. "The least I could do was take the chance on you that you took with me, ya know?"

Dallas frowns a little in confusion... she has no idea what could have happened to him to destroy him like this. She brushes a tear away from his cheek, and slips her free arm around his shoulders, hugging him. "Ya know, it's a lot easier to pick up the pieces if ya got someone helping... but I gotta know what pieces I'm looking for."

Dominic scrubs at the tears that are falling freely and exhales a shakey breath. His face crumples in pain and heartache over everything he's lost. "Fuck, even I don't know where to start. I just know it's over. The life I built after Lompoc. Mia, Letty, Leon, Vince, Jesse. All gone." He slumps more before shifting and wrapping his arms around her, burying his face in her neck and sobbing softly. "Christ, Dallas, he's dead. He's fucking dead because of me and I-I...I couldn't stop it. I couldn't save him. Couldn't save any of us."

Dallas slips her arms around him, holding him close. She rocks him gently back and forth, murmuring soothing words and noises. There will be time for details later... right now, it's all about helping him... comforting him... just like what he did for her.

"Easy, Dom... it's all over... it's gonna be okay... easy..." she murmurs.

Dominic clings to her tightly, letting the pain flow out through his tears. Gradually, after long moments, the tears wane and finally stop, leaving him drained and exhausted. He's just glad that for once, he doesn't have to hold it back. He knows Dallas won't judge him, that she understands. Reluctantly, he sits up, pulling away to scrub at his face and reddened eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that, but couldn't." He sniffles a bit and swallows. Resuming his earlier sitting position, he rubs his thumb back and forth over the worn paper still in his hand.

Dallas keeps an arm loosely draped over Dom's shoulders. She glances at him from the corner of her eye. "You ready to tell me what happened?"

Dominic smiles briefly before schooling his features and staring out at the water, his voice quiet. "Let's just say that my business ventures haven't always been on the right side of the law. And right after you left this blonde kid shows up, hanging out at the store, talking to Mia. He drove Vince crazy and saved my ass when I came this close..." he holds up his fingers a tiny distance apart... "to getting busted. But I guess it's true what they say about appearances being deceiving."

Dominic clears his throat and continues a bit more strongly. "Kid's name was Brian. O'Conner I think...hell I dunno. He was an undercover cop, sent in to get close to me and bust me and the rest of the team." He smiles cynically. "And he did it. Fucking kid did it and I never saw it till it was too late."

Staring out at the waves, Dallas focuses her concentration on Dom, struggling to follow the rambling, disconnected words spilling from him. She rubs her hand against his upper arm, offering what comfort she can.

"But shit was already totally fucked up with Tran. Brian and I had a run in with him, then went snooping around his garage trying to get an edge before Racewars. Apparently he saw something worth going after Tran over. Tran figures I ratted him out. So while we're all trying to run for our lives and get the hell outta Dodge, Vince ends up in the hospital cuz the last jacking went wrong, Jesse is no where to be found, Letty flips her car and cracks a few ribs. Shit couldn't get any worse ya know?" Dom looks at her.

Dallas nods... she has a feeling it's gonna get a lot worse.

He shakes his head and looks back at the ocean, his voice getting softer and more strained as he progresses, the tears threatening to overtake him again. "Well, they did get worse. Jesse finally shows up at the house. He'd lost his pink slip to Tran and then took off with the car. So even though I know the cops are coming, I get rid of Letty and Leon and I'm gonna go look for him, right?" He takes a deep breath and frowns. "Brian shows up. Stops me. And while I'm fighting with him, here comes Jesse. He looked so scared, Dallas. I just wanted to take care of him. Square the shit with Tran and get outta there. And then we heard the motorcycles." Dom slumps and hangs his head.

"I heard the shots and yelled. It was like slow motion. I-I...I couldn't get there. And he just...just collapsed and there was blood, god, so much blood, Dallas." He shakes his head. "Tran and his cousin got to him first. I couldn't tell you how many holes they put in him." Dom takes a deep breath and swallows to collect himself. "We got 'em though. Me and Brian. And then I raced him for my freedom. For him to let me go." A small smile curves the corners of his mouth. "And I won...till I flipped the Charger. Fuckin' Brian, man. He just hands me his keys and says he owes me a ten second car. Let's me drive away."

Dominic shifts to look at Dallas. "He gave me a second chance. Gave me my next life. And all I could think about was that maybe, you'd help me get it started." He holds up the worn letter so she can see it and smiles hesitantly.

Dallas looks in amazement at the letter. She can't believe he kept it... not only kept it, but from the condition of the paper, he's read it more than once or twice. She gives him a squeeze with the arm around his shoulders. "I can't believe you kept that... after all this time, I'm surprised it's still legible." Dallas cocks her head, and looks at him curiously. "Why?"

"I dunno," Dominic shrugs. "Guess it kinda reminded me that maybe I wasn't the awful person people thought I was." He sighs. "Letty thought it. Brian thought it. Mia...well let's just say that she never understood why I did the things I did. I think she resents me for having to leave. Prison and now this?"

Dominic half smiles, and glances down. "But when I read that, you made me feel like I'd done something right. Like I'd helped somebody. And that...well maybe...one day...you'd help me start that next life on the beach. You said something about keeping the beer cold and towel laid out for me, right? Well here I am. Is the offer still good?"

A smile spreading across her face, Dallas looks over at Dom. She's always hoped he would one day take her up on that offer. She nods her head. "Always, Dom." She hooks a thumb back over her shoulder, pointing the way she came. "There's a cooler and a blanket in the backseat of my car. Whaddaya say we go get it?"

"Well...I uh...have a favor to ask...before we go grab the blankets and the beer?" He looks over at her, almost shyly. "You mind?"

Dallas shrugs and smiles, "Not at all... ask away."

Dominic drops his gaze to her mouth for a moment before looking up into her eyes. "Can I kiss you?" he asks softly.

Her breath catches slightly, and she licks her lips. She is touched by the fact that he asked instead of just doing it. She nods slowly. "I think I'd like that."

He smiles and leans closer, murmuring against her lips, "I think I'm gonna like it too." Dominic brushes his lips against hers, feather soft at first. Then slowly he traces the edge of her lower lip before gently licking at the top one begging them to open. He eases inside, exploring her slowly, savoring the heat while he massages her tongue with his ever so tenderly. His hands tangle in her hair, keeping her close until they're both breathless and the need for air forces them apart.

Reluctantly pulling back, he rests his forehead against hers while his hands shift to cradle her face. Dominic traces his thumbs over her slightly kiss swollen lips and he smiles. "I think that was pretty good beginning for my next life. Will I get to do it again, maybe?" he gently teases.

Dallas traces the tip of her tongue over her lips, savoring the taste of him. She smiles at him, and lifting one hand, she smooths her fingertips over his scalp. "I think that could be arranged."

Dominic looks thoughtful and smiles. "Good. Now I believe you said something about beer?" He raises an eyebrow.

She smiles at Dom, and then shakes her head as she comes back to reality. "Oh yeah! Beer... it's in the car."

He stands, a thoughtful expression on his face. "What do you say we take it back to my place? It's on the beach. We can talk, get caught up?" He extends his hand to her.

Taking his hand, Dallas lets him pull her to her feet. "That would be cool...by the way... thanks for letting me use your place.. all the comforts of home!"

"No problem," Dominic smiles. "It was the least I could do." He leads her to the car and pauses at the driver's door, extending his hand expectantly.

Dallas looks at Dom with her eyebrows raised. "You wanna drive my car?"

"Your car?" Dom looks at the Celica. "I gave you this car." He leans forward and kisses her again, a claiming, breath-stealing kiss before pulling away and taking the keys from her loose fingers. "Now do me a favor? Get in. Sit down. Shut up. And hold on." Dom grins and slips into the driver's seat, starting the car and looking at her expectantly.

Dallas grins, and laughs. She walks around the car, and climbs in the passenger side. "Gonna give me the ride of my life?"

Dominic laughs and throws the car into gear. "Absofuckinlutely." He takes off down the beach into their next life, together. 

The End(?)


End file.
